Eyes of Gold
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: In life there are always those people that you know you should never get involved with, they're the kind of people your Dad tells you to stay away from, they're the kind of people your friends try and stop you hanging out with, they're the kind of people that even you know you shouldn't be around, but even so sometimes, you just can't help yourself.
1. A new life

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

Be a good girl, that's what I was told all through my life, when I was a baby and my parents would sometimes leave me alone with baby-sitters, or neighbours, 'Be a good girl, Maka,'

When my parents got divorced, and Mama left Papa and me, 'Be a good girl, Maka,'

When I first went to Highschool, and Papa waved to me from the gates, 'Be a good girl, Maka,'

That's what I had always been, for my whole life I had been the perfect girl that my parents wanted, the girl that always did what she was told, the girl many would call, 'boring,'

That's all I ever was the boring, perfect little good girl, that never had a single friend throughout all of her school life, the only person that was close to her was her Father, and the only thing to keep her company through the day were her precious books, which she would spend all day reading half the time.

Nothing ever changed for me, it was always the same, until now that is.

….

"We're here baby girl," my Papa and I stepped out of his car, and looked upto our new home.

It wasn't anything special really, the house was kinda small, and the street that it was on wasn't all that crowed (which I liked), but all the times that Papa and me had moved around together, I now had a feeling that this would be our home for a while.

As I looked around my new street, I thought, _'Yes, this is my new home now, my new life, no more of that little perfect girl that would do everything she was told to do, no more kissing upto to teachers, and being teased by other students, I am no longer that good little girl, now I could be whoever I wanted,'_

I was now 16 years old, I had left my last Highschool, and now here I was, in my new home, probably going to my new school tomorrow, where everything would be different this time, I wouldn't just sit around reading my books, and listening to every word that the teachers say, I would be daring, maybe skip a few lessons, I would be known as the rebel of the school, the one that didn't give a damn about anything anymore, and I would finally have some friends.

I sighed happily as Papa and I quickly got inside our new home, and started to up-pack all of our things. The house was small, it only had two bedrooms, and it would defiantly need some TLC (tender love and care), since it seemed like it was falling down in places, but that didn't matter to me, as I quickly went upstairs, and claimed the bigger bedroom as mine, by starting to un-pack all my clothes, and make myself at home.

I slowly walked over to the window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air of spring, as my deep emerald eyes closed, and I felt at peace for a few seconds, until someone caught my eye when I opened them again.

There was a young boy running and jumping around a tree, just across the road from where my new home was, the boy looked upset, as he was constantly screaming at the tree for some strange reason.

"STUPID, DUMB TREE! GIVE ME BACK MY BALL!"

It seemed like his football had got caught up in the tree, and now he was desperately trying to get it down. His light brown hair stuck to his forehead as sweat started to run down his face, he jumped up the tree for what I could only guess was the one hundredth time, and fell down from it again, unsuccessfully getting the ball that was still stuck up there.

I thought of helping him, after all just because I was now going to be 'The Rebel of the School' didn't mean I wasn't nice at times right?

' _The Rebel of the School' I'm starting to like that,'_ I thought with a smile, before I looked back to the young boy again.

"Hey, what's wrong little man?" Some older boy came walking upto the young boy, with a gentle smile on his lips.

"My ball got stuck up in that dumb tree," the young boy answered with a sigh.

The older boy looked to be around my age, if not a little older, as he stood at a much taller height than the younger boy, he seemed odd, white skin, jet black hair that had three strange looking white lines going half-way around it, a leather jacket was worn over his grey vest top, with black jeans and shoes to match, he seemed nice enough though, as a minute later he held the younger boy up on his shoulders and helped him get his football back down from the tree.

"Thank you, Mister," the younger boy smiled once he had been put back down.

"You're welcome little man, just stay away from big trees like this one, when you're playing with that alright?" the older teen smiled back as he leaned down and ruffled the younger boy's light brown hair, before the younger boy nodded and went running off to go and play with his football some more.

The teen stood back up straight as he smiled at the young boy, before he turned in my direction, and started right at me.

I stepped back a little as I moved away from the window slightly, _'Had he seen me, did he know that I had been watching him this whole time?'_

I looked again and he was still there, he hadn't moved an inch, as he still stared right at me. I felt paralysed as I looked back to him and saw his shining golden eyes looking up to me, even though he was across the street from me I felt like somehow those golden eyes of his were starting deep into my soul, as they didn't leave me once, until finally he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, chuckling slightly as he turned and went walking off away from my house, whistling to himself as he disappeared down into a dark alley-way.

"W-who was that?" I questioned out loud as I leaned over the window-ledge and looked in the direction of where that strange looking teen had disappeared off into, propping myself up on my elbow, and resting my chin on my closed fist, while the wind blew my long, blonde bangs over my eyes. I brushed it out of the way and tucked it behind my ear with my free hand, and felt like smiling at that moment, _'I've never seen someone with those kind of eyes before,'_ was what I thought, before I heard my Papa calling for me.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Maka came walking down the stairs as she answered to her Dad calling to her, and was a little surprised to see a young teen in her new house standing beside her Dad in the kitchen.

Maka slowly walked into the kitchen as she took caution to not catch the stranger's eye, moving around to hide behind her Dad, but still having her deep emerald and suspicious eyes on the other teen. The teen was a boy, looking to be only a month or two older than her, he was a little bit taller than her and defiantly struck her as someone she shouldn't trust.

The boy had pure white hair that was un-kept, spiked up and sticking out on his left side, his eyes were a deep ruby-red, and if they didn't put her off more, than the shark-looking teeth that were hiding inside his mouth (slowly becoming visible to her as he chatted to her Dad) sure did.

"Ahh Maka, there you are," Spirit smiled as he moved aside so that his daughter was now in line with the stranger's vision and could see her clearly, "This is Soul Evans, he's our next-door neighbour it would seem, he's your age, and he said that he's going to the same Highschool that you'll be starting tomorrow, isn't that great?"

"No, he looks shady and un-tidy, what does he live in a barn or something?" Maka raised an eye-brow to her Dad as she avoided the other teen's crimson eyes, and hid behind her Father again.

"Sweetie, that's not very nice, he's our neighbour. Now why don't you introduce yourself to him, while I go and talk to his parents, they're in the lounge right now," Spirit tried to stay positive as he crossed his fingers and hoped that his daughter wouldn't be too hard on this stranger, since he knew how cold and un-welcoming his little girl can be towards people she didn't know, epically if that person happen to be a boy as he left the teens alone in the kitchen.

"So you're Maka right?" Soul asked with a polite smile.

"None of your business, shark-face," Maka just turned away from Soul as she folded her arms and slightly glared to the direction that her Dad had walked off into.

"Hey you're not so good looking yourself, flat-chest," Soul remarked back, not wanting to lose and be made a fool of by this girl he had only just met,

"At least I can actually make myself look tidy and presentable in-front of strangers, you look like some homeless kid that hangs out around dust-bins all day," Maka could tell just from how he answered that she already wasn't going to get along with this guy.

Soul thought of fighting back, but decided against it since insulting the girl wouldn't help his situation much more, "Listen let's just start over, I'm Soul Evans, and you are? He asked calmly and polity now, hoping that Maka would do the same.

"Maka Grace Albarn, now get out of my house, before I throw you out,"

' _This girl really wasn't up for meeting new people'_ Soul thought with a sigh, before he tried again, "Listen you've just moved in and are maybe a little nervous about coming here and meeting new people, I get that, but we're going to be neighbours from now on, so like it or not we're going to have to learn to get along,"

Maka didn't reply at first instead she just stood there, now glaring to Soul like he had just takin away her favourite book, while he just looked back to her uneasily.

"So how's it going in here?" Spirit asked as he happily walked back into the kitchen, hoping to see the two teens talking and laughing with each other, however what he saw was the exact opposite, as Soul seemed awfully nervous, while Maka stood silent giving the other teen the cold shoulder.

"Umm…Soul can walk with you to the school tomorrow if you like, maybe than you could get to know him better, how's that sound?" the red-headed man asked as he desperately tried to keep his positive act up, and hoping his stubborn daughter would just agree with him.

"Yeah sure, and I'll even show you around the school if you like," Soul added, hoping that he would at least get a small smile from this girl.

"No thanks I can show myself around, now I need to go and un-pack the rest of my things," Maka stated as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Wait Maka, isn't there something else you would like to say to Soul here?" Spirit tried one last time.

Maka didn't reply at first all she did was look back to her Dad with a blank stare, before she turned away from him again, "Go die in a hole somewhere, Soul," she coldly replied, before returning to her new bedroom upstairs, leaving her Dad and Soul a little stunned at what she had just said.

"I am so sorry Soul, she's normally not that mean, maybe it's just the fact that everything is just so new to her," Spirit deeply apologized for his daughter's words, with a heavy sigh.

"It's alright, at least she actually called me by my name this time," Soul replied with a smile to Spirit, _'She sure is an interesting girl'_ he thought as he watched Maka disappear upstairs.

…...

Maka now lay on her back on her new 'bed,' (which was just a foam mattress, with a load of blankets thrown on top of it, since her real bed hadn't been brought into the house just yet) as she sighed heavily and looked upto the ceiling.

' _I wonder what that boy with the golden eyes is like,'_ she thought as she glanced to her bedroom window (which was still open), "I don't think I'd mind meeting him," she whispered with a slight smile, before she looked up to the ceiling again.

' _So far this new life of mine is headed downhill it would seem,'_

 **...**

 **So here it is my new KiMa story, I did want to start on this earlier, but I have been busy, and awfullly tired lately so I wasn't able to get this out to you guys any sooner than now, but I hope you read and enjoy anyway.**

 **P.S: Don't worry all my work is done now, so expect chapther 2 to be up and ready VERY soon. :D**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


	2. The Rebel of the School?

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Just so you know, two months have passed since the events in chapter 1 happened.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Why did we have to get stuck with a stupid substitute teacher like that idiot, no other class had to deal with him?" Maka cursed under her breath as she and her three friends walked through the school hall-ways, "If our real teacher isn't back by tomorrow, I'm going to murder that dumb sub,"

"Now come on Maka, be nice, he's only a cover so it's no wonder that he hasn't had much experience teaching our age group," Soul tried to defend the poor substitute teacher, while Maka just ignored him, and continued to insult their cover teacher.

"Hey she's got a point Soul, he was treating us like we were little kids," Black Star pointed out, Maka giving him a smile for agreeing with her.

"Well hopefully our real teacher is feeling better now, and will be back by tomorrow," Tsubaki reassured Maka, hoping to not anger the other girl any further.

"He better be in by tomorrow,"

"Now, now that's enough. Or do you want me to tell your Dad about this?" Soul warned as he glared to the stubborn girl.

"You can shout it from the rooftops, and write it on the sky-line for all I care, he's an dumb person, who shouldn't be teaching teenagers," it clearly didn't matter to Maka whether or not Soul told her Dad about what she was saying, she just wanted this school day to be over already.

"You really have not changed Maka, after all it wasn't too long ago that I was the person who you would direct all your hatred and anger onto," Soul stated with a slight smile.

Maka stopped walking for a moment as she thought about what Soul had just said to her, before she just sighed deeply, "I still hate you Soul,"

"I know you do," Soul replied while Black Star and Tsubaki both just chuckled slightly.

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

Soul was right I was awfully cold and mean to him when we first met, and although we still did tend to have our fights, we have now become quite close with the two months that I've been living in this City with my Papa, and since then nothing has really worked out like how I planned it to.

I was still the same old good girl I was when I first came here, I went to all my classes, I did all my homework and turned it in right on time, my grades were practically the best in the whole school, and no matter what, I always did what I was told to do.

I hadn't become 'The Rebel of the school' like I wanted, instead I was just the same old boring, good girl that would read her books all day, the only difference now was that not only did I actually have a few friends, I also had gotten a little bit of an attitude.

I had two friends other than Soul now, Black Star an egotistic show-off, with bright blue spikey hair, and Tsubaki a calm, level-headed and soft-spoken dark-haired girl, who was awfully tall, and no doubt put me to shame in the chest area, however she could be like a strict mother at some points and never hesitates to either tell Black Star off, or correct me for my 'bad-mouthing' of people.

Since I had become friends with Soul, my trust issues had gotten much worse, and not only that but it didn't matter if you were a good person or not deep down, I simply would insult anyone I didn't like the look of, and because of that I was more known as, 'The flat-chested girl, that you really didn't want to mess with,' and if my cold insults weren't enough to show for that, me constantly hitting shady guys upside the head with my books sure was.

My friends and I were defiantly a weird little group, but at least I was actually able to have some friends in this school, and even though Soul and I would almost always argue and insult each other, I was just glad that I was never left alone to sit and read my books anymore, Soul would hardly ever leave my side, no matter how much we annoyed each other.

Why hadn't anything changed though? I was meant to be 'The Rebel of the school', 'the bad girl that everyone would want to be friends with', but instead I was just a boring nerd with a short temper and an attitude worse than any other teenage girl I have ever met.

Little did I know there was already, a 'Rebel of the school' before I came to this City (but they weren't called that) and they were already way more daring and mysterious than I could ever be.

While I had been at this school, I had been hearing about two girls who were around my age and were meant to come to the same school I was in, but neither of them ever did, many times the teacher didn't bother to even call their name's out since he knew they wouldn't answer even if they were in that day. I had never met these two girls, but apparently they were part of a gang, with a leader who wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you so much as stepped a foot out of line, now that was one person I knew I should stay clear of, no matter how much my mind wondered about them.

I realised that I could never be like that, those people were basically criminals, and all I was, was a bratty teenage girl, with a foul mouth and a stone-cold stare. I was nothing compared to people like that.

Since I had been living here I hadn't gotten along with many people, and everyone that did try to be nice to me, I either ignored or insulted in some way, however there was that one person that I had kinda wanted to meet since I first came to this City.

I remember that time well, I was looking out my bedroom window of my new house, thinking about how my new life would turn out, when I saw a young boy trying to get his football down from a tall tree, and just when I was thinking about going to help him, some older boy, who looked to be around my age (if not a couple of years older than me) came walking up and helped him get the ball down instead.

I remember him being so nice and kind to that small boy, who didn't really seem to know him, I then remember him turning to look straight up at me. I remember his jet black hair (with the strange looking three white lines going half-way around it), I remember his almost snow white skin tone, and I remember his shining golden eyes that I just couldn't look away from, as they drew me in and I felt like I was paralyzed where I stood, leaning over the window ledge, feeling like that odd looking boy was staring into my soul.

Then I remember him simply looking away from me, turning and disappearing down an ally-way, whistling all the while. I hadn't seen that boy since that day, in fact I had never even heard other people in the school talking about him, it was kinda like no one seemed to know he even existed (but then again I never did ask anyone about him).

And now to this day, I'm still wondering who he is, and what it would be like to meet him, he seemed like such a kind and gentle person, and that charming smile I saw of his was no doubt like an angel's.

' _I wanna meet him'_ I thought with a heavy sigh, as my friends and I all walked out into the fresh, cold air of late Spring, and sat down on the steps to the entrance to the school, to have our lunch together, before we would need to go back to lessons with that stupid cover teacher. Oh how I wish something would happen during lunchbreak in order for our afternoon classes to be cancelled, and we could all be sent home early. But sadly that didn't happen, and we all had to sit through two more long annoying lessons with one of the dumbest teacher's I have ever been taught by.

And all I could think about through those last two long lessons of the day was that odd looking boy with the golden eyes, _'I bet he's nothing like all the other people I've met so far in the City,'_

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

That afternoon Maka had denied her friends' kind offer of walking home with them, and had decided to stay behind in school to read alone in the school library, until she was told to leave by the cleaners.

It was getting awfully dark by the time she was heading home. With her head held low and her pace kept slow, she walked to her home feeling disappointed with this new life she had, while she also felt slightly distracted by a certain odd looking boy who she just couldn't stop thinking about now it would seem.

She was distracted and really wasn't paying attention to what was in-front of her while she walked, so it was no wonder that she had walked onto the open road without really taking any consideration of cars coming and going. She slowly walked across the road zoned out, and feeling like she was in a daze, only to then be brought out of it when a loud horn was sounded and blinding bright lights shone in her eyes, before she felt arms wrap around her waist and hold her tightly, before she was thrown to the pavement, and landed on the hard concrete, with her saviour still holding onto her safely.

The car screeched to a halt, as the driver slammed on the breaks, and quickly got out of their car, "Are you two alright?" the driver called over.

"Don't worry, we're fine," a gentle and fairly deep voice answered back, as Maka had only now just realised that she had almost been hit by an on-coming car, she quickly looked to her savoir, and gasped at the sight of them, while they both sat on the pavement, with their arms still wrapped tightly around Maka's waist, being sure to not let her go just yet.

The person smiled to Maka slightly as they looked back to her and loosed their hold on her, "Do you like walking out in-front of cars or something?"

 **...**

 **I know these chapters have been kinda short, but they should be getting much longer soon...hopefully :)**


	3. An exciting evening

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I'm such an idiot, I was so lost in my own stupid thoughts that I walked out onto the main road, without even thinking about cars coming and going, I wasn't thinking or paying attention when I should have been, I'm such an idiot.

And now because of that here I am sitting on the cold pavement with some stranger who jumped out of nowhere to save me, maybe I should tell them that they shouldn't have even bothered.

"Are you two alright?" I heard the driver of the car I almost got hit by call out as I sat dazed, and confused as to why someone had bothered to save me from getting run over.

"Don't worry, we're fine," a gentle and fairly deep toned voice called back as I only now just realized that my saviour had their arms wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me close, and making sure to not let go.

I slowly breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding back, as I turned to look to my saviour slightly. I recognized them almost instantly, same snow white skin tone, same jet black short hair (along with the three strange looking white lines going half-way around it), same gentle and charming smile that wasn't directed at me, but at the driver at the moment, and those same shining golden eyes that seemed to glisten in the moonlight.

He turned to me with a that same smile, oh how I wanted him to just say my name and ask if I was alright, I wanted him to take me away from this boring and un-exciting life, I wanted him to sweep me off my feet and take me to some far off land where I could start all over again with him by my side, to guide me along the path that I knew I was destined for.

But instead of saying my name, and asking if I was alright, he instead came out with, "Do you like walking out in-front of cars or something?" and a small chuckle, while I heard the driver of that on-coming car come running upto us both.

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't see her, please tell me you're okay," they pleaded as I was still looking at the boy with the golden shining eyes.

"It's not a problem we're both fine, right?"

He asked me a question, what did he say?

' _I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, I was too busy getting lost in your bewitching, perfect eyes'_ is what I would've liked to say, but instead I just nodded slowly, not being able to speak for a moment, and hoping that the right answer to his question would be a yes.

"See she's alright, nothing to worry about, just keep your eyes clear on the road okay?"

His voice was like an angel's, giving out helpful advice to all those in need, oh how I wanted to maybe to listen to him sing in a heavenly voice light that.

Wait a minute, what am I doing? Wake up Maka, you're not some lovesick teenager, get a-hold of yourself, will you. I mentally smacked myself in the forehead, and shook my head coming out of my daze, and back to being me again.

"Sorry, it was my fault completely, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking, or what might be going on around me," I apologized to the driver, while they smiled slightly and sighed with relief, obviously glad to see that I wasn't hurt.

"Thank God you're alright, I have to go now, I'm sorry again," the driver quickly gave me a smile, and left to their car a minute later, they were probably in a rush to get home from work or something, no wonder they hadn't seen me, they no doubt had their own problems to worry about, without almost injuring a stupid teenage girl who wasn't looking where she was going being added to them.

I watched that car disappear into the distance as I sighed slowly and sat more comfortably on the pavement, still feeling my saviour's arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Whew, that was close, you got a death wish or something girl?" he let go of me and ran a hand through his hair, I wanted him to hold me again, as I suddenly felt the evening cold air getting to me now.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, wondering why he had decided to risk his own life by saving mine.

"I'm sorry, did you actually want to get hit? Because if you want I can just push you out into the open road again,"

He liked to joke a lot I guessed, as I felt like rolling my eyes at him, but decided against it as I looked to that perfect face of his and was immediately drawn in by those wondrous eyes again, "Thank you," I whispered.

"It's no problem, if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" a weird and out of the blue question that I wasn't expecting I have to admit, but I answered truthfully anyway, "I'm 16,"

"Well come on then, I'll walk you home," I watched him stand up and dust himself off, before he smiled to me again and held out his hand for me to take.

"Oh no that's alright, I can go by myself," I stated not only not wanting to seem like a helpless little girl to this odd boy, but also knowing how my Papa would act if I came home with a boy neither him nor I knew anything about.

I declined his hand and just stood up myself, turning away from his gaze nervously.

"You're kidding right? You just almost got yourself ran over, and you're trying to tell me you can make it the rest if your way home?" he made a very fair point, but I wasn't going to say that, as I just didn't bother to reply to him.

"Besides a beautiful young women like you shouldn't be out by herself at this time of night," he was teasing me now, the words, 'beautiful young women' were literally dripping with clear sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow to him.

"Well this City does have its fair share of weirdos and gang members walking around at night, who by the way would just love to pick up a young girl like you and whisk you away, never to be seen again,"

"Implying that you're not one of those people?" I smirked now slightly, finally looking back at him.

"Very funny," he chuckled slightly, with a smile, before he crouched down to the floor and gently dusted off my skirt, making me blush at the fact that he just might see my underwear.

He didn't seem like the type of person to just flip up a young girl's skirt and take a peek at their underwear, and like I expected he didn't, all he did was neatly flatten out my now creased skirt, and stood up again, smiling and nodding in satisfaction as he took one last look at my skirt, before looking upto my eyes again.

"So then, what's a young 16 year old girl doing out so late anyway?" he smirked to me as it was obvious that he had seen the slight blush that was staining my cheeks right now.

"Nothing really, I stayed at school late, and was simply just trying to make my way home as all?"

"And your walk home included the event of almost getting hit by a car right? Or was that added in as an extra or something?" he sure is a character, not to mention the fact that despite his speech, he looks like a prince or something, which didn't seem to fit how he was acting towards me at all at the moment.

"No, I just got a little caught up in my thoughts, I wouldn't have walked out onto the open road without looking first otherwise,"

"Uh-huh, sure," I wanted to feel annoyed by this guy, just who did he think he was? But no matter how may sarcastic remarks he made, or how many times he joked and teased me, I just couldn't bring myself to say that I wasn't enjoying our conversation, in fact I was practically over the moon right now.

I was finally talking to the one person that I actually kinda wanted to meet out of the whole City, and although he was a little different from how I had imagined him, he still seemed like the kind-hearted gentleman that I saw help that little boy get his ball down from a tree that first day that I moved here with my Papa (plus there was the fact that he just saved my life a few minutes ago).

"So what got you thinking so much that it caused you to not pay any attention to what was going on around you?" his smirk had gone now, and that charming and kind smile was back as I started to walk towards my home, with him walking alongside me.

"It's nothing really, I moved here not too long ago with my Papa, and I guess this new life I have here turned out to be not much different from my old one," I sighed slightly hating the fact that I had to be reminded of that now.

"What do you mean? What was your old life like?" he seemed interested at the least, but I kinda got the feeling that I was boring him a little.

"It was boring, and this one is the same," I sighed again, _'Sometimes I just wish I could stop being such a 'good girl',_

"By the way, what's your name?" he changed the subject, thank God.

"Maka Grace Albarn, what's your's?"

"Death the Kid, and don't ask how I got it," he seemed slightly annoyed when he said that last part, his annoyed face didn't look much different from his happy one, bar the lack of his charming smile it was pretty much the same.

"Kid, do you think I'm a 'good girl?" I had no idea why I had asked him that question, after all what was the point, I had only just met him, so it's not like he knew me all that well yet.

"No," he answered quickly and simply.

"Why not," I didn't think he'd say 'no.'

"Well you're out late in the evening with some guy you barely know, and let's not forget the fact that you could've either ended up in the hospital or worse a few minutes ago if it wasn't for me,"

He was right what had just happened to me would never normally happen to the old perfect little girl, she would be home by now, probably doing her homework, not walking home with some odd-looking boy who she had only just met.

"You're right, my Papa's probably having a heart attack, wondering where I am right now," I smiled to Kid slightly.

"Don't you have a Mother?"

"She divorced my Papa and left when I was only little,"

"Aww that's a shame, mine died soon after I was born," he didn't seem sad about that, in fact he seemed perfectly fine with telling a stranger like me something personal like that.

"Kid, who are you?" I finally asked the question that I had been wanting to ask since I first saw him from my bedroom window on that day.

He stopped walking for a moment and slowly took hold of my hand (making me stop in my tracks in the process), "Someone, you probably shouldn't get involved with," he smiled as he lifted my hand up a little and kissed my knuckle lightly.

"What if I want to get involved with you though?" I blushed again, but didn't try to hide it as I felt like him and I were alone in the world right now as his warm hand tightly held onto my cold one, while he moved closer to me and leaned into me more.

I didn't move a muscle as I felt his soft lips brush against my cheek, before I heard him whisper in my ear, "Then I won't try to stop you,"

He stepped back slightly and smiled to me, while I just blushed deeply and gazed into those shining golden eyes of his, closing my own eyes as I soon felt him cup my cheek with his free hand and stroke it lightly, tucking a few locks of my blonde hair behind my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly as I rested my free hand over his, and could feel my heart racing in my chest. Love at first sight was a stupid thing that I didn't believe in for a second, but I can't say I wasn't attracted to this odd/handsome looking boy, especially since he was clearly making a move on me right now.

I didn't know if he was just doing all this to tease me, or if he actually meant it all, but all I can say is that I sure was taken by all the things he did to me. I didn't care if he kissed me or hit me right now, I just wanted to be touched by his warm, caring hands.

I slowly let my hand drop down to my side, as he ran his own through my long fringe, and fixed my pig-tails as they must have become un-tidy at some time this evening.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I have to go now, you can make the rest of your way home, on your own right?" he pulled away from me, as he let go of my hand and returned his other hand to stroking my cheek again.

I shook my head, coming back to my senses, "Err…yeah sure, thank you Kid,"

"You're welcome, Maka," I froze slightly as he pecked my forehead, and smiled to me again. I smiled back to him, before he turned away from me, and started walking down the street.

I turned and watched him go, just wishing he would stay a little longer, so I could maybe get to know him a little more.

"KID!" I called out without even thinking.

He stopped and turned back around to look to me, "Will I…will I ever seen you again?" I was scared to hear his answer.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll see you around, just as long as you stay out of the way of on-coming cars alright, " he replied with that charming smile, before I nodded to him with a smile, and he turned round, while I watched him disappear down through an ally-way, just like when I had first laid my eyes upon him.

I turned slowly and continued onto my home, thinking about all the things that had happened to me this evening. That boy sure was a strange person, and now that I think about it his name sure was an odd one as well,

' _Hmm…Death the Kid, why does that sound familiar to me?'_

I could now see my home come into my view, as I smiled slightly and sighed a little, I could still feel the warmth of Kid's hand in mine, and the soft feeling of his lips against my cheek. I had never expected something like this to happen to me in this life, maybe my new life was changing into something a little more like I had originally planned it, maybe Kid was the one person that was meant to change it all for me, and to help me become the girl I always wanted to be.

All I knew right now was that I had been right when I thought that he would be completely different from everyone else I had met in the City, and I couldn't wait to see him again.


	4. Falling for the Enemy

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

The next few days I unfortunately didn't see Kid again, but oh man did I think about him. My mind was thinking about him non-stop throughout the whole of this past week, and it didn't matter what I tried I never could get him out of my head, then again it's not exactly like I minded it that much.

Had he meant what he told me, was he really someone I should stay clear off, he didn't seem like that kind of person, heck Soul seemed much more shady and suspicious then he did, there's just no way he could be someone that I should really avoid, could he?

On that late evening when he saved my life and we met, he kissed my cheek, and held my hand, he sure made a big move on me, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. Even if he was the sort of person I shouldn't hang around, he can't be that bad, after all when I first saw him, he was helping a little boy get his football down from a tree, and when we met he saved me from getting hit by a car, even though I was the one at fault for being an idiot and not looking where I was going.

Besides he did say that he wouldn't stop me if I ever did want to get involved with him, so maybe, just maybe I could find a way to meet up with him again. I mean I don't want to date him or anything, I just want to get to know him a little as all, and there can't be anything horribly wrong with that right? Of course not.

The only problem is I still had absolutely no idea how to get the chance to meet up with him again, I wasn't sure where he lived or where he was normally seen, it was obvious that he didn't go to school since he was never there (although I think he's a little too old to still be in Highschool if I had to guess), and the only times I had seen him were by simply just him coming out of nowhere when I wasn't expecting him to, it was both random and unpredictable.

' _I wanna see him again,'_ I sighed deeply as my friends and I sat on the front steps at the entrance to the school, while we were all having our lunch together as always.

"What's wrong Maka, haven't you got anything to eat today?" Tsubaki asked as she smiled to me and caught my attention.

"Yeah I have, I'm just not all that hungry today," that was a lie, I was starving right now, but my appetite was completely gone at the moment.

"What's wrong with you Maka, you've been really distant this past week?" Black Star asked me as he and Soul had stopped their conversation to talk to me instead.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just got a few things on my minds as all," I mumbled out, turning away from Soul slightly.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"Never mind, it's nothing for you to worry about," I faked a smile, before I looked away from my three friends and stared up at the blue, cloud-filled sky above us, sighing a little when the light breeze whisked through my hair, and made a warm feeling wash over my whole body, before my mind decided to go back to thinking about a certain odd looking boy I had met a few days ago.

"Okay then," I heard Soul reply to me.

"Hey did you guys hear? 'The Reaper boy' did away with another young student last night?" Black Star stated, while I wasn't really listening all that much now.

"You're kidding right, was it another girl this time?" Soul asked while both he and Tsubaki rolled their eyes.

"I'm not sure, but the student was said to had been seen running and bleeding quite badly, the story goes that they got shot and were left to die, apparently they're recovering in the hospital now," Black Star explained, while I turned back to glance at him, I really wasn't one for gossip or the rumours that would spread around the school like wild fire, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I was a little bit interested in what Black Star was going on about.

"It probably was no doubt, he and that stupid gang of his always tend to go for rapping and then shooting girls if they don't agree with them, or piss them off somehow," Soul's voice was one of clear hatred and disgust, whoever this 'Reaper boy' was, he was obviously someone that Soul wanted dead.

"Honestly people like him, shouldn't be allowed to just walk around freely in this City after all that he's done," Tsubaki had said this, although it was hard to believe it since her tone of voice turned into an more annoyed one, and I could tell she clearly shared the hatred that Soul felt for this, 'Reaper boy'.

"He's no doubt responsible for all the disappearances and hospitalizations that have been happening to a load of students from this school, especially the first year girls," the other two agreed with Soul as they nodded to him.

"What are you three talking about?" I asked wondering who could have all three of them acting so unlike themselves when they talked about this person.

"Just some gang member, it's nothing for you to worry about, after all you transferred here as a third year, and that leader of theirs never really goes for any of the girls that are older than the first years, so you should be safe," I still had no idea what Soul was going on about, as he reassured me that this person wasn't someone I should get myself all worked up over, although that person does sound interesting, the fact that he had raped and shot girls just because they didn't agree with him, sounded quite terrifying, I'm glad I hadn't come across anyone like that since I had come to this City.

' _I wonder if Kid is from a gang like that, maybe that's why he said that he was someone I really shouldn't get involved with. But then again he seemed way too kind to ever be someone like that, and he was much too much of a kind and gentle person to ever hurt someone, after all he saved my life, so I really don't see him wanting to put some other girl's life in danger, that just doesn't sound like him at all,'_

' _There's no way he's someone like that,'_ I thought with a slight smile as I remember him kissing me softly, and holding onto my hand tightly on that evening that we met not too long ago, while my heart began to race and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I walked home on my own again today (I had been doing that a lot lately) with my mind stuck on nothing but thinking about Kid, I wasn't much of a talkative person anymore, so it was no surprise when my friends stopped offering to walk me home, and instead would just ask, which I would then simply say 'no' to before I would walk home by myself.

I knew my friends noticed that something had changed about me lately (Soul had noticed it especially) I was still the same old 'good girl' that always did as she was told (with the added attitude still), but I was much more distant now, and not much of a talker, I would hardly look at people when talking to them, and pretty much everyone I came into content with noticed that something was obviously on my mind.

Even my Papa noticed it, plus he was now often on high-alert when it came to me, since I had come home so late on the night that I had met Kid, causing him to worry and almost call the police to send out a search party for me. Since that happened he has made sure that I had either come home with a friend he knew well, or if I did come home alone, I came straight home and didn't hang around at school or anywhere.

I never told Papa or anyone else about me meeting Kid, after all there really was no point in telling them it's not like they knew Kid could be bad news right? He was just some mysterious and strange looking boy I met the other night, I mean sure he made quite the big move on me that night as we said goodbye, but he didn't ask me if I wanted to come home with him, he didn't take me away somewhere, never to be seen again, and he didn't even kiss me on my lips.

He was a strange person alright, but I couldn't imagine him as a bad one, after all what kind of bad person would risk their own life to safe someone else's, like he did on that night we met? No bad person I've ever heard of would do something like that, especially since I was nothing but a stranger to him.

I sighed slightly as I was almost home, walking slowly, hoping I would think of something that would keep my mind off of Kid for a while, only to have my eyes catch something that made my mind shoot right back to thinking all about him, and that something (or should I say someone?) was in fact Kid himself, I saw him.

There he was walking down through the ally-way that was just across the road to my home, I'm guessing from the now three times he had disappeared down there, he either lived through there or just spent a lot of his time there I guess.

I knew I should just head straight for home and not give my Papa another heart attack, wondering where I was, but it was still a little early, and I wouldn't be long right? I could just follow him to see where he was going then I would run right back to my home without letting him even notice me, I wouldn't speak to him or anything like that. I just wanted to know where he was going, I wanted to know more about him, and following him now may be the only way to do that, plus when was I going to get another chance like this, I had to follow him, there was no other way.

I decided to listen to my heart instead of my head (although my head was at war with itself right now, since I knew going home would be the right thing to do, but thoughts of Kid clouded over all my other thoughts in my mind at the moment), and started to slowly follow Kid, ducking behind trees, brushes and parked cars, as he simply walked through the ally-way, seeming unbothered and completely oblivious, which I was glad for.

I wasn't sure how long I had been following him before he stopped at the entrance of some building, but I guessed it had only been a few minutes, he still seemed like he hadn't found me out yet as he walked into the building and the door closed behind him.

Come to think of it he didn't turn around once, either he wasn't very observant, or I was better at hiding and keeping quiet than I first thought I was (or he knew I was following him, and just didn't turn around to trick me into thinking that he hadn't found me out, yep that sounded like something he would do).

I thought of going back home now, but I followed him here so I should at least see what this building is before I go right? I came out from hiding behind a dustbin, and walked upto the building, taking note to be mindful and cautious about what was going on around me, this was still an ally-way after all.

' _Wait, huh?'_

I was confused as the building was a simple looking café, there was nothing strange or suspicious about it, it looked like any other café, it was rather small and looked fairly fancy I guess, _'why would someone like Kid come to a place like this? Is this where he goes when he disappears down the ally-way?'_ I wondered as I slowly walked upto the door.

I guess it couldn't hurt to see what this place is like right? I slowly opened the door and walked into the café, looking around the place as I tried to find an empty table to sit at for a few minutes. It didn't look all that impressive (but then again it was in an ally-way so why would it?) but it was clean and the staff looked relatively smart as they walked around the café, taking orders and bringing drinks and small meals to the other customers at the tables.

It looked like a nice place, did Kid come here because he was meeting someone or something? Was he on a date? He hadn't looked any different from how he normally does, he was wearing a simple black leather jacket, black jeans, and black trainers to match, not exactly 'smart' in my book, so why did he come in here if he wasn't meeting anyone though? Or did he just not care what he looked like to other people and didn't feel the need to dress up to impress them?

"My I take your order miss?"

I was brought out of my thoughts as a young women stood at the table I had decided to sit down at, with a notepad and pen in hand, and a smile on her lips, while I looked to her nervously,

"Umm… no thanks I'm err…just waiting for someone," that didn't sound very conniving but the women seemed to buy it, as she nodded to me with a smile, and walked off to another table a second later.

I looked around the café in search of Kid, but it didn't look like he was anywhere around, I'm sure I had seen him walk in here, where had he gone? I scanned the whole café again, but still I didn't see Kid, before I sighed and decided to give up, guess that he had either played me for a fool, or was just hiding from me right now (both of them sounded like something he would do if he had known that I had followed him here).

"So you actually followed me in here, did you?"

I jumped a little at the familiar voice of the person I had been looking for, I turned slightly to see Kid standing on the other side of my table, with a smirk on his face.

"So you knew I was following you?" I sighed as he moved closer to me, and sat beside me at the table.

"Yeah, you've gotta work on your sneaking skills girl," he replied as he rested his hand on my cheek and pecked my forehead, making me blush a little.

"So is this where you always disappear to when I see you go down the ally-way?" I asked in an annoyed voice at the fact that him giving me a small peck on my forehead was all it took to make my heart race and my cheeks heat up.

"Umm…yeah sure, I'll go with that," he was lying to me obviously in that same sarcastic tone, that he had teased me in during the night that we had met.

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

He was right, but it's not like I would tell him that, he had already played me for a dumb fool, I didn't want to make myself look even more stupid in-front of him. I just turned away from him as he stroked my cheek lightly.

"Stop touching and kissing me. What's wrong with you, do you like me or something?" I hit his hand away from my face, as he just rested it on the table instead.

"I thought you liked it though,"

Again he was right, but I would never tell him that.

"What would make you think that I like it?"

"Because you blush whenever I do something to you, plus there's the fact that you don't resist or try and stop me, maybe you're the one that likes me," me proving his point even more as I didn't stop him from resting his hand on top of mine and softly kissing my cheek.

"Yeah right, in your dreams," I rolled my eyes at him, as I moved my hand away from his and glared to him slightly, while he just smiled to me.

"So then why do you keep on kissing me?" I spoke in a mumbled voice as I turned away from him again.

"Because when I do kiss you, you smile, and I like seeing your smile, plus you always blush which makes you look cute as well," his voice was much quieter now, as he spoke in almost a whisper, while he smiled to me, and cupped my cheek, stroking it lightly again.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks grow warmer as I gazed into his shining golden eyes, and could soon feel my lips form into a smile, while I looked upto him, and he pecked my forehead again.

"There it is," he smiled that charming smile of his as I actually let him rest his hand over mine this time, as he held it tightly, and I let our fingers entwine, before he leaned into me more.

I slowly closed my eyes and could feel my heart racing even faster as Kid's lips brushed against mine. I sat completely still for a minute, before I melted into the kiss, and could feel Kid run a hand through my long blonde hair, deepening our kiss a little when I finally decided to kiss him back.

I had kissed boys before, but none of them I really had any feelings for, I just went out with them because I didn't want to reject them and make them upset, and besides none of those relationships lasted very long.

However this kiss felt so different, and so much better, as I could feel Kid's lips pressed against mine, my mind had gone blank and the only thing I could feel now was complete peace. It felt like Kid and I were the only ones on Earth right now, as I moaned at the feel of him pushing his tongue into my mouth and sucking on my tongue a little, before our lips parted.

I sighed heavily, while he just smiled to me and pecked my forehead again. I turned away from him again, feeling like everyone in the café was looking at me and Kid right now (they weren't). I turned back to look at Kid as he stood up from the table and tugged at my hand that he was still holding onto, obviously he wanted me to stand as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he replied with a wink as he tugged on my hand again, he probably wasn't taking no for an answer, but it's not like I minded him walking me home, in fact I really liked the idea of that.

I let him pull me up and away from the table, as we left the café and walked back to my home, talking and getting to know each other better while still hand in hand.

' _I think its official now, I most defiantly like this odd looking boy,'_


	5. Nothing but Lies

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

My life slowly started to change as Kid then started to become more of an important person to me, every day after school I would walk home by myself (making sure to be a little early and not stay back after school for anything) and sure enough he would be there just by the ally-way waiting for me.

We would sometimes go to that café down the ally-way, or we would often go and hang out at the park after all the little kids had left, but most times Kid would just walk me the rest of the way home, and we would talk and joke about in my room till my Papa would call me for dinner, Kid would go back to his home, after we would agree to meet up again tomorrow.

My Papa was a little spectacle and suspicious about Kid at first, but Kid being his normal charming and kind-hearted self was easily able to win him over just like he did with me (although I doubt my Papa would ever have the same feelings I have towards Kid). After that he now expects Kid to always come home with me, in fact he always seems so overjoyed whenever Kid and I walk through the door, and he greets us both with wide open arms and a great big smile, he's just happy that I'm now making friends in this City I guess (although I think he knows that Kid and I are a little more than 'just friends').

I've gotten to know Kid an awful lot better now, I've learnt that he's the headmaster's son (our headmaster is called Mr. Death, no wonder Kid's name sounded so familiar to me), I now know that he lives in a mansion (along with his Dad) not too far from the school, I've learnt that he's actually about two years older than me, and left school a couple of years ago (turns out I was right in thinking that he seemed a little too old to still be going to Highschool like I was), and I also found out why he goes down the ally-way all the time, turns out he's part of a gang.

I have not met the other members from his gang, but they sound like their nice enough people, maybe a little mysterious and hard to approach at first, but then that's what Kid was like when I first met him, and now he's probably one of the best people I've ever met in this City so far, so when I do meet them, I think we'll all get along just fine, besides how bad can a gang that has a person like Kid in it be anyway?

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Soul looked to Maka as she sighed happily and was looking up at the ceiling as they both were sitting in the school library studying for a test that was coming up soon for their whole class, but Soul could tell from the look on Maka's face that she was most defiantly not studying and was simply daydreaming no doubt.

Soul had been noticing certain things about Maka lately, yes she wasn't distant anymore and seemed to be much more like herself now, however there were many parts to her personality that had changed somewhat. She wasn't so cold and rude to strangers anymore, her attitude was now slowly improving and going away, she seemed to act much more mature than she did before, and she smiled and would joke about with people a lot more than she used to.

However her school life was taking a slow turn, she didn't put all her effort into her work sometimes, she forgot her homework a lot of times, and her grades were now starting to slowly drop, she was even late to her lessons on most days.

Whether what had changed with Maka's personality or just that she was now starting to settle into her life living this this City better had made her start to fall back in school Soul had no idea, however he wasn't sure if he should try and change it all.

It sounded like that was the right thing to do from his viewpoint. Maka was falling behind in school, and building up a lazy/bad reputation right now, but Soul could see that she was much happier than she had even been since she first came to live in the City. True her school life might be in a little bit of danger if she didn't start putting more of an effort in, but she always seemed like she was truly happy about what was going on in her life, she always had a smile on her face that was the picture of feeling at peace with the world, Soul did always like to see that smile of her's, and he kinda didn't want to make it go away, he didn't want to change how Maka was choosing to live her life since it made her look so happy, but he also didn't want to see her school life go down the drain because of that.

Soul wanted Maka to do well and reach her full potential while she was still in school, but he also wanted her to be happy above all else, couldn't there be a way for Maka to stay this happy while doing well in school? Couldn't Soul just have it both ways? Why had things changed so suddenly like this? Just what had happened to her?

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

As soon as school finished I quickly walked off to my home on my own (before any of my friends could even offer to walk home with me), I had noticed that they knew that some things had changed about me, but I didn't care really, I just couldn't wait to see Kid and be with him again.

I soon made it to my street and could see my house in sight, I looked to the ally-way which was just across the road from my home and expected to see Kid standing just outside of it waiting for me, but as I got closer I noticed that he wasn't there. I looked around the entrance to the ally-way and searched for him, thinking that he was either hiding to play a trick on me, or he had already gone down the ally-way, and I was meant to go and find him by myself (both of those things sounded like things Kid would do to play a trick on me, so I wasn't sure which one was right).

I sighed deeply as I looked to the floor and decided to go walking down the ally-way to try and find Kid, as I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and kicked at the ground, slowly starting to make my way into the ally-way. I had walked down the ally-way so many times with Kid lately that it didn't bother me all that much now, but I do have to admit that I was still a little scared to do it without Kid beside me.

Sure enough I didn't have to walk for long as I minute later after I had only just started walking into the ally-way, I heard something rustling in the bushes, I turned to it as I guessed it was just a squirrel or something, and I had been right as a second later a little squirrel ran out of the bushes with a small acorn in its tiny hands, as it ran past my feet and caused me to almost trip up as I quickly moved out of the way for it.

I just sighed again slightly as I watched the small mammal scurry off into the distance, before I turned round again to carry on walking and searching for Kid.

Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, and hold me tightly as I stopped in my tracks and froze up, while I could feel my captor's breath on my neck. Walking down the ally-way by myself was never safe, but then again I never thought anyone that was down here would ever be interested in me or my body, I was flat chested and my figure was hardly something to look at, why would anyone want to pick me up and take me away never to be seen again? That just sounded stupid, and sure enough it was stupid, and I had just been thinking like a crazy person as my captor whispered into my ear and made my whole body shiver.

"You're early today, Maka,"

Of course it was Kid.

I jumped a little at the voice and was able to squirm out of my captor's tight hold, only to sigh with relief and smile slightly once I had turned round to find Kid looking to me,

"Don't do that Kid,"

I breathed deeply as I thanked God that it was only Kid playing tricks on me again, while my heart was pounded in my chest and I ran my hand through my long, blonde hair.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he smiled to me as he walked upto me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Not partially," I replied before I pressed my lips to his and smiled happily when he kissed me back, feeling his other hand softly stroking my cheek. Our lips parted a second later as I kissed his cheek lightly and he moved his arm from around my waist and instead just held my hand tightly.

"So how come you were early today?" Kid asked as I guessed he had seen me walking down through the ally-way while he had come to meet up with me.

"I wanted to spend a little more time with you today, so I made sure to leave school a little earlier than normal," I stated as I nuzzled into his touch more.

"Is that right? Well in future if I'm not here waiting for you, promise me you'll wait for me at the entrance, I don't want anyone taking you away from me now,"

"Kid, who would take someone like me away?"

"Someone like me maybe?" he was teasing me now, as his lips formed into a smirk.

"Then I don't think I'd mind them taking me away to be honest," I smirked back as I turned away from him slightly.

"I'll make you regret saying that,"

"Oh really?"

He wasn't wrong as a second later he started to tickle me to death, as he lifted up my T-shirt a little and made me squirm and sequel at the feel of him tickling my exposed waist.

"Okay…okay, I promise Kid," I managed between little fits of laughter, as he didn't let up in till I gave in and slowly got my breath back, while he stopped and just pecked my forehead.

"That's my girl," he stroked my cheek again as I felt him squeeze my hand, while I smiled upto him and squeezed back.

"So should we go back to your house today?" Kid asked as he let his hand drop to his side again and we slowly started to walk out of the ally-way, our fingers entwined as we were still hand in hand.

"Sure, although I do need to get some studying done today if I want to pass this test we've got coming up in school,"

"That's fine, and I can help you if you like,"

"Sure as long as you actually let me study, instead of playing tricks and kissing me that is,"

"Aww but I like kissing you," he proved his point to me more as he stopped walking for a moment and pressed his lips to mine.

I'm not going to lie, it was easy for anyone to see that I had fallen pretty badly for this odd looking boy, we weren't all that serious about this whole 'us dating' thing yet, but I be wrong if I said I wasn't loving spending time and kissing him as well.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

The next day in school, Maka had been waiting patiently at the front entrance for her three friends, as the watch on her wrist ticked away, she began to wonder just where her friends were and why hadn't they come into school by now? They couldn't all be off ill, could they?

Maka felt like just giving up and walking into the school before lessons would start, since she had been waiting for about ten minutes now and was extremely bored. However just before she thought of turning to go into the school, her three friends came sprinting over to her, calling out her name loudly and almost crying once they saw Maka standing there waiting for them all.

"It's about time you guys got here, where were-

Maka was cut off as Soul wrapped his arms around her tightly, while Tsubaki and Black Star both just sighed with relief once the three of them came running upto Maka.

"Maka, thank God you're safe," Soul sighed as he smiled to Maka.

"What do you mean, why wouldn't I be?" Maka seemed awfully confused as to what had gotten her friends all so worked up, and why they were now so relieved to see that she was 'safe'.

"Well we were sure we saw you walking by the ally-way along with that 'Reaper boy" Tsubaki stated.

"And he was holding your hand," Black Star added.

"He didn't hurt you or anything right?" Soul asked as he now let go of Maka.

"Just who are you three talking about?" Maka felt so lost as to why these three were so worried about her.

"Umm…Death the Kid, leader of the gang, 'The Death Gods', the Headmaster's son, any of these names ringing a bell to you?" Black Star asked as Maka now started to look a little less clueless.

"What were you doing with him?" Soul added with a stern look in his ruby-red eyes now.

"Nothing, Kid just came round to my house yesterday, like he normally does," Maka was now confused as her three friends were obviously referring to Kid when they talked about this, 'Reaper boy'.

"What do you mean 'like he normally does,' just how long have you two known each other?"

"Only a few weeks, I met him a while ago, after he saved me from getting hit by a car, since then we've been meeting up after school and hanging out a lot. I don't see what the problem with that is," Maka explained as she crossed her arms

"How about the problem that he's a murder, who likes to get close to young girls, rape them and then shot them in the head just for the fun of it?" Black Star asked as he and Tsubaki now looked to Maka with pure hatred in their eyes for Kid.

"What are you talking about? Kid's nothing like that, he's kind and always acts like a gentleman, besides he even got my Papa to trust him with being with me, and so far not even Soul has done that quite yet," Maka pointed out as she couldn't believe for a second that the Kid she knew and loved could in fact be the horrible person called 'Reaper boy' she had been hearing about lately, (Spirit does trust Soul to a degree, but he's still a little nervous about letting him walk Maka home sometimes, and doesn't like it all that much when he comes round unannounced).

"That's just it, don't you see Maka? It's the way he is. He'll come to a girl's rescue, and seem like the nicest person in the world, he'll gain the trust of her and her family with his fake charm, then he'll manipulate the girl into thinking that her friends are lying to her and just don't want her to be happy, eventually resulting the girl having no one to spend time with but him, making the girl believe that he is the only one she can trust and is the only one she can turn to in her time of need, then he takes advantage of the girl, and once he's done using her for his own enjoyment, he watches as his gang members shoot the girl without any mercy,"

The way Soul explained this 'Reaper boy' was not much different than how someone would describe a cunning and manipulative criminal that belonged locked up in prison, rather than on the streets of this City.

"You're talking crazy Soul, Kid wouldn't hurt a fly, after all he saved my life, and I've seen him be nice to total strangers before I even knew who he was. I'm not sure who you're talking about, but Kid's completely different from them," Maka looked to Soul like he was crazy, as she stepped away from him slightly.

"Maka we're just trying to warn you about him, he's really isn't a person you should get involved with," Tsubaki tried to reason with Maka as she tried to make the other girl understand the danger that Kid was to her.

"How do you know anything about him? Do you know that what you're saying isn't all just from rumours from people at this school?" Maka asked as she began to feel annoyed at her friends now.

"Because we've all seen it happen before, many times. He's done it a million times before and he'll keep doing it, until his locked up somewhere. Please Maka listen to us, we're only doing this because we don't want you getting caught in his trap, and getting your life taken away from you as well," Soul spoke slowly and clearly as he wanted to get it across to Maka that they were only telling her this to keep her safe, and out of Kid's deadly clutches.

"Forget it, I'm going to class, come and talk to me, when you three have got your minds back k?" Maka turned away from her three friends as she started to walk into the school.

"You'll soon see Maka, he's a killer," Maka heard Soul yell, while she picked up her pace and quickly made it to her classroom, being sure to stay away from her so-called 'friends' through break and lunch time that day.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I didn't believe a word that Soul and the others told me, but then again why would I? Kid had been nothing be nice to me ever since I met him, and he was so kind and polite to everyone he meets that it's pretty much impossible for him to in fact be a terrible person underneath it all, it all just sounded crazy.

I sighed heavily as I walked home by myself and reflected on all that my so-called 'friends' had told me about a side to Kid I knew nothing about, but honestly there's no way Kid can be like that, yes he's a little mysterious, and yes he is part of a gang, but the person that those three were describing sounded like some monster, nothing like the Kid I had been going out with for the past few weeks.

I lifted my head a little as I could see my house coming into my view, and smiled slightly when I looked across the road to the ally-way and saw Kid standing in-front of it patiently waiting for me like he always does.

I quickly picked up my pace and ran over to him, as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Hey there's my girl...hey what's wrong?" I heard him ask in a worried voice as I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly, calming down a little when I felt his caring arms hug me back.

He didn't say anything for a minute as he just stood there embracing me, while I cried into his chest, and buried my head into his shoulder. I could feel him lightly lay a kiss on top of my head, as he comforted me and stroked my cheek, until my sobs soon turned into nothing but slight sniffles, while I looked upto him.

He smiled to me with that charming, and caring smile, while I was lost in those shining golden eyes of his. He kissed my cheek lightly, as he slowly wiped away all my tears, "You okay?"

I just nodded in reply, before I swallowed slowly and rested my head against his chest, listening to the slow rhythm of his heartbeat, "Kid, would you ever hurt or use me?" I whispered, kinda wishing that he hadn't heard me.

"Why would I ever even think about hurting or using a beautiful girl like you Maka?"

He wasn't teasing me, all I could see in his eyes was concern for me, as he brushed my long fringe out of my emerald eyes. Kid wasn't a monster, or a criminal, or this terrible 'Reaper boy' that the whole school was scared off. Kid was my odd looking boy who had a heart of gold underneath his mysterious appearance, he was my odd looking boy that had stolen my heart and I loved him with all my being.

I smiled back to Kid slightly, before I pressed my lips to his and sighed happily when he kissed me back.

' _Please tell me they lied Kid, please tell me you're nothing like that 'Reaper boy', please.'_


	6. No turing back Now

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **WARNING:** **This chapter contains lemon ;** **P**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

The next day it was Saturday, so since there was no school, Soul decided to drop by Maka's house to see if she would like to hang out with him and maybe Black star and Tsubaki as well. Soul guessed that Maka probably wouldn't want to see him or her other two friends because of what had happened yesterday, but none the less Soul wanted to make sure that Maka was alright, after all if she was still with that 'Reaper boy' then who knows what he could be getting her involved in.

Soul was actually quite surprised that Kid was staying with Maka for this long, apparently none of his past 'fake' relationships lasted more than a week or so, and by that time the girl would already have lost all of her friends, not trust her family anymore, and had be coaxed into either joining the gang, or deciding to stay at Kid's mansion instead of their own home. Maybe Maka was special somehow?

Soul walked upto the front door of Maka's house, and knocked loudly, before waiting for an answer. He soon heard footsteps becoming clearer as he smiled, hoping to see the familiar face of his friend.

But instead as the door opened Soul's smiled formed into a frown, for the person who had answered the door was familiar (very familiar in fact), but it was most defiantly not Maka, instead it was someone he really didn't want to see right now.

"Oh Evans, long time no see, what's up?" Death the Kid greeted Soul with a kind smile, as he leaned his back against the door-frame.

"Don't 'what's up' me, what are you doing here, and where's Maka? I swear if you've done anything to her I'll rip-

"Calm down, Maka invited me round this morning to help her study that's all, she's up in her bedroom if you want to go and see her," Kid explained as he cut Soul off and talked to him in a calm voice, hoping to not start up a fight with the younger teen.

Soul glared at Kid with a look of great disgust and hatred as the older teen let him inside the house and closed the door behind him. Soul looked around the house for a moment, taking care to be extra cautions around Kid, after all without his guard up there's no telling what the older boy could do to him.

"Where's Maka's Dad?"

"He's gone to the shops to pick up a few things, he should be back soon," Kid didn't seem to like talking to Soul like this, but at least he seemed much calmer than Soul did at this moment in time, as the two started to make their way to Maka's room.

"Is Maka alright, you haven't done anything to her right?"

"She's fine, just because I don't have the best rep with girls, doesn't mean I'm some monster who actually likes inflecting pain onto others," Kid sighed slightly as he could already see where this conversation was going.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you, after all that you've done," Soul was being careful around Kid, he wanted to warn a bad guy like him to stay the hell away from Maka, but then again he didn't want to anger the older teen, and possibly get himself hurt for it.

"You have got to stop listening to those rumours in school seriously,"

"Then you're telling me that all those stories of you and your stupid gang raping and shooting young girls are nothing but lies?"

Kid stopped walking for a moment as the two were now at the top of the stairs, a little ways away from Maka's bedroom. Soul stopped as well looking to Kid, wondering if he had crossed a line or something, as Kid just stared back at him with a blank look on his face.

"Listen Soul, I've done a lot of things in the past, and I regret doing some of those things, but I can say that honestly, I have never EVER hurt anyone intentionally, after all why would I? What kind of enjoyment would I ever get out of doing something like that?"

Kid then simply turned away from Soul as he led the way to Maka's room and waited for the younger teen to follow him there.

' _It doesn't matter what he says, or what kind of excuses he comes up with, I still don't believe him for a second. He may have Maka fooled, but he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can do the same thing with me,'_ Soul thought as he reluctantly followed Kid to the bedroom door.

"Maka," Kid knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in, Kid," Soul's eyes widened at the sound of Maka's cheery voice come from the other side of the door.

Kid smiled to Soul slightly, as he opened the door to reveal Maka sitting up on her bed with countless study books covering the area around her, as she was busy looking through all of her notes for the thousandth time.

"Who was at the door?" she asked, not looking up from her books, obviously still studying and having no intention of stopping.

Soul was surprised to see Maka looking how she always looked, she didn't seem broken or lost, like so many of the other girls who had been drawn in by Kid had been within a couple of weeks of meeting him. Truthfully she seemed completely content and maybe even more than a little bit happy, as she looked up from her notes and that smile of sheer bliss formed onto her lips, while she looked to Kid.

"Oh Soul, what are you doing here?" her smile faded somewhat when she looked to the younger teen, while Kid walked upto her and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Oh umm…I just came here to see how you were after yesterday," Soul answered nervously, hearing the annoyance that was in Maka's tone.

"I'm fine, now if that's all I'm trying to study, so please leave," she replied coldly, reminding Soul of how she used to act towards him when they first met. The two had grown awfully close since they met, but ever since Kid came into the picture their friendship was slowly breaking now.

"If you're trying to study, then why is he here with you?" Soul asked pointing to Kid.

"Kid's helping me, besides aren't I allowed to spend some time with my own boyfriend?" Maka had now gone back to looking at her notes, seeming uninterested in whatever Soul had to say, but she did glance up at him when she ended her sentence.

Soul cringed at as that end word left Maka's lips, and he almost felt like punching Kid when he saw the older teen smirking at him for cringing at hearing that.

"Maka you really shouldn't be hanging around with a guy like Kid," Soul tried to warn Maka about Kid again, but was calm now, trying to not anger Maka.

"And you really shouldn't be telling me who I can and can't spend my time with Soul," She was completely right, what was going on with her and Kid was none of Soul's business, but just to keep her safe, Soul desperately wanted Maka to at least listen to him, without getting mad and throwing him out.

"Maka listen I don't want to argue with you again,"

"Good, then stop talking and get out," Maka obviously didn't want to talk this all out, but Soul didn't want to give up just yet.

"Maka I'm only trying to warn you about how much of a problem being with a guy like Kid can be,"

"I haven't had any problems because of him so far, in fact the only problems I'm having right now are because of what you, Tsubaki and Black Star have told me about him,"

"That's because we know what he's like, and we want to keep you safe from people like him," Soul was getting annoyed by how stubborn Maka was being now, but it was obvious that she didn't care about how he felt about all this.

"Well stop it already, I don't need saving alright?" She now looked to Soul again, as it was obvious that she was annoyed and looked like she was going to either punch Soul or throw him out the window.

"But Maka-

"I think it's time that you took off Soul, wouldn't you agree?" Kid spoke up as he stood up and walked over to Soul, now trying to lessen the tension between the other two

' _You, stay out of this!'_ is what Soul wanted to say, but right now he could see that would only anger Maka further, which he didn't want happening right now, so instead he just glared to Kid.

"Please just think about what I've told you Maka," Soul begged, looking to Maka again, trying one last time to reason with her.

"I don't need to, and I really hope the door hits you on your way out," was what Maka replied cold and rudely with as she went back to studying, and Kid quickly led Soul out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Kid quickly led Soul back downstairs and to the front door, holding the door open for him, as Soul just shoved his hands into his pockets and glared to Kid again.

"Don't you dare go hurting or using her," he said in a low tone as he stepped out of the house.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Soul," was all Kid replied with as he smiled to Soul and shut the door in his face, before returning upto his girlfriend's bedroom, while Soul just walked off back to his home, mumbling and cursing Kid under his breath, kicking at the ground, as he kinda regretted coming to see Maka now, sighing heavily as he turned to look to Maka's bedroom window, before turning and slowly walking back to his home.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I sighed heavily as I was still feeling tense and stressed even though Soul had now left, I tried to go back to my studying, but all the words on the page jumbled together and I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing anymore. I slowly pushed my study books and notes away from me, as I lay back on my bed and looked upto the ceiling.

I lifted my head a little as I soon heard the door to my bedroom creak open, followed by footsteps becoming clearer as I guessed that Kid had now come back and was in my room again.

"So is he gone?" I asked as I lay my head back down on my bed again and rested an arm over my eyes.

"Yes he's gone now," I couldn't help but smile at hearing Kid's fairly deep toned voice answering me (I could tell just be his tone that his regular charming smile was on his lips).

"Good," I rolled over and sighed again as I wished that Soul wouldn't come and bother me again today after this had happened.

"You know, you could've been a little less cold towards him, he was only looking out for you after all," I loved Kid, but there were times when his little 'nice-to-everyone-he-meets' thing got on my nerves somewhat.

"I don't need him looking out for me, I'm not in any danger or anything right now," my head was now starting to hurt from all this stress and annoyance that was building onto it, not only because of school and studying, but also because of Soul now.

"Are you sure about that?" Kid's voice had a tone to it that I was very familiar with, he was teasing me, trying to cheer me up probably.

"Kid, he was trying to warn me to stay away from you, saying I shouldn't get involved with you and that I'll get hurt or worse if I didn't listen to him," I was sick of people telling what to do all the time, and me just doing as they say without any argument. It was different this time, those other times I didn't really mind doing as I was told, but I wanted to stay with Kid, I didn't want to leave him and go back to my old boring life I had before I met him. I was finally putting my foot down and saying 'no'.

"Yeah but, what if he's right?"

Of all the things Kid could've said, I never imagined him saying something like that, as I turned over to lie on my back again and lifted my head to look at Kid, noticing that he had now moved a few of the study books off of my bed, and was sitting on the edge of it, smiling to me.

"What do you mean Kid?" I looked questionably to him.

He didn't answer me at first, instead he moved closer to me and climbed onto my bed more, surprising me as he pinned me down harshly and held both of my hands above my head,

"What if I really am someone who you shouldn't get involved with?"

His voice was more of a whisper now as his tone lowered, and he leaned down to me, smiling while I flinched at the light kiss he lay on my cheek. He had never made a move on me like this before, he wasn't hurting me or advancing any more than he already had, but at this point I'd be lying if I didn't say that right now, as I looked into those shining golden eyes of his, I was scared.

My breathing caught in my throat as he leaned down again, now starting to lightly kiss my neck, making my heart pound in my chest, while I squirmed against him, and could hear myself moaning out his name.

"…Kid…mmm…"

He didn't do anything more for a few minutes as he just let me squirm and wiggle around trying to get out of his tight grasp, while he was still kissing my neck, and had now spread my legs a little and had his knee resting between my thighs, just below the bottom of my fairly short skirt.

He didn't try to bite my neck, and was talking extra care to not leave any marks on me that could easily been since by other people. He didn't move his knee from where it rested, and I'm sure I felt the tight hold he had on both of my wrists now loosen a little.

He wasn't hurting me, he wasn't even trying to, right now it almost felt like he was just playing with me. I gasped a little and closed my eyes as Kid pressed his lips to mine and immediately pushed his tongue into my mouth. A loud moan escaped my throat as I could soon feel him sucking on my tongue, and I couldn't help by smile and blush slightly as I kissed him back, while my tongue fought back and joined his in a passionate dance.

Kid had never been this forceful with me before, just what had gotten into him? Could Soul have been right all along, could Kid really be this terrible person known as the, 'Reaper boy', who I should really stay away from if I don't want to lose my life, that couldn't be right, could it? It was just all crazy talk right?

I breathed heavily as our lips parted, Kid smiled down to me and softly lay a kiss on my forehead. And as I looked back upto him, I knew that look that he had right now, and of course I was exactly right in my thinking.

"Very funny Kid," I smiled slightly as I now got it, he was just playfully teasing me again.

He chuckled happily as he let go of my wrists and kissed my cheek again, making me giggle at the feel of his warm hands now tickling my stomach slightly. He was trying to cheer me up, teasing me again like he always does, it was crazy talk alright, I was stupid to even think that Kid would ever try and hurt or use me, he's not like that. It was all just my mind playing tricks on me since I had been hearing so much bad stuff about Kid from Soul and the others.

"I just wanted to see my smiling girl again," Kid smiled as he removed his knee from in-between my legs and winked to me, making me blush a little, while I turned away from him slightly.

My eyes widened as Kid cupped my cheek and brought me to look at him again, while I gazed into his enchanting eyes, "I love you Maka," he whispered before he kissed my lips lightly.

I kissed him and smiled when our lips parted, and he stroked my cheek lightly with two fingers, "I love you too, Kid," I replied happily.

Kid now lay down beside me on my bed, as I kicked the rest of my study books and notes onto the floor, and rolled to sit on top of him, while he just smiled upto me, "Kid is it alright if we take a break from studying for a bit?" I felt a little nervous now as I could feel heat rising up into my cheeks again.

"Sure seems like you need it anyway, so what do you want to do, go for a drink, or a bite to eat?"

I quickly stopped his guessing as I shook my head slowly, he was being his charming, gentle-man like self, but right now I only wanted to do one thing with him.

"Then what do want to do?"

I turned away from him now as I rubbed my arm nervously, and could feel the blush on my cheeks deepen, hiding my emerald eyes behind my long fringe. My eyes widened again as I felt Kid cup my cheek and made me look to him again.

"What is it Maka, you can tell me," he had the most kind and caring look on his face as he smiled upto me and stroked my cheek lightly.

I sighed again as I rested my hand over his and slowly moved it to rest over my chest, just where my heart was located. I could see those golden eyes of his widen as he looked to me, obviously he now knew just how much my heart was racing.

"I want you to touch me," I stated in a low tone, as there was no way for me to deny it any longer, I wanted him, I want him more than anything right now. All those things he had just done to me to tease me, had started a fire deep inside my heart that I could now no longer keep at bay.

"Maka?" he seemed puzzled as he looked to me with a nervous look in his eyes. I guess he probably wasn't expecting me to come on to him like this, and I could clearly see that he was surprised by all that I was doing at the moment.

"Kid, while you were doing all of those things to tease me a minute ago, you may not have been all that aware of it, but you were turning me on in the process," I spoke slowly as I could feel my breath now coming in heavy pants, while I slowly lifted up my skirt and looked to Kid with longing eyes.

He didn't speak for a few moments as he could now clearly see just how wet I had gotten from him doing those things to me. My underwear wasn't soaked just yet, but you'd have to be blind in order to not see the state of arousal I was in right now.

"Sorry," he smiled as he looked back to me, he was teasing me again now, no doubt.

"It's alright," I shrugged my shoulders as I let my skirt drop back to cover me up again, feeling extremely hot, as I could feel my whole body starting to sweat, "In order to gain my forgiveness, you can make me go crazy before my Papa gets home,"

I ended my sentence with a slight moan as I slowly rolled my hips against Kid's, feeling myself getting wetter by doing so. What would he do? He wouldn't refuse me right? He maybe a gentleman and one of the kindest people I've ever met, but none the less he was still a boy, and here I was basically just giving myself to him, right now I was practically begging for him to take me, he couldn't simply just say no to me right?

And once again I was exactly right, as Kid let me lean down and kiss him harshly on the lips, pushing my tongue into his mouth as soon as I felt him kiss me back, while my eager hips were still rolling slowly against his, my desire growing as my body begged for more attention.

I moaned again as I felt him sucking on my tongue, before our lips parted and he rested his hand on my cheek, looking to me with a sigh, while I still had that look of longing in my eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

I just nodded as I kissed his cheek lightly, and stopped my hips from moving for a moment (even though the urge to keep rolling them against Kid's slowly was starting to get on my nerves).

I don't think I'm all that good at seducing people, after all I hadn't really tried it before now, in fact until now I hadn't even done anything remotely close to sex, I just went with what my heart was telling me to do, and let my body do whatever it wanted. I didn't need to be coaxed or tricked into it, I wanted Kid, and there was absolutely no way anyone couldn't see that would be completely my fault if I ended up regretting what was to come (which no doubt I knew would never happen).

And so within a few minutes I was pinned beneath Kid again, wearing nothing but my underwear (which was now no doubt soaked), while Kid was only left on his boxers, as our lips were locked in a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged on his jet black, short hair, feeling him sucking on my tongue again as I moaned slightly into his mouth, and squirmed against him a little, showing him that I was graving for so much more right now.

Our lips parted for a moment as I gasped at the feel of Kid resting his hands over my small breasts and shivered at his touch. I trembled slightly as I felt his fingers run over my already hard nipples, I moaned a little louder, before I looked to Kid, and blushed when I saw him looking at my chest.

"Don't stare so much," I may have sounded a little annoyed, but really I was more embarrassed than anything else right now.

"Sorry," he smiled to me.

"I know they're not all that big,"

"I think they're perfect…" I flinched at the feel of Kid's hot tongue run over my left perky nub, "…just like you, Maka," he kissed my lips lightly again, before returning to my breasts and began sucking on one nipple, while pinching slightly at the other, before he would then switch over.

"AHHH! Kid…" I had never really noticed that my small breasts were so sensitive, but then again Kid was the first person to actually do these kinds of things with me, I had only ever kissed the boys that I had gone out with before, nothing more. This was all completely new to me, and I was loving every bit of it.

As I felt Kid's soft lips kissing lightly at my neck now, I gasped again and trembled all over, once I realized that he had moved one of his hands, "Ahh…Kid," my teeth clenched together as Kid's fingers gently stroked my covered privates and ran over my swollen clit.

"You're soaked Maka," I heard Kid whisper into my ear as he kissed my cheek lightly.

"Then how about you fix that for me?" I smirked to Kid, as he looked back to me with a smile, before he kissed my lips again.

And within a few mere seconds mine and Kid's underwear was removed and forgotten about, as I now was in more of a sitting position rather than laying beneath Kid, while our lips parted slightly.

"Tell me if it hurts alright?" I heard him whisper to me, while I just nodded to him, and could feel him kissing my neck lightly again.

I clenched my teeth together again and grabbed at my bed-sheets as slight sharp pains shot through my lower abdomen while he entered me. It didn't take me as long as I first thought it would have to get used to the pain, to the point when I didn't even feel it anymore, as all I felt was sheer pleasure at the feel of Kid thrusting into me slowly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," I nodded as I bit back a loud moan and thrusted against Kid, wanting him to go a little faster, as my breathing was now coming out in heavy pants and I could feel his hand rest over mine. We kissed again as I grabbed onto Kid's hand tightly and let our fingers entwine, feeling him quicken he speed a little like I had wanted him to do.

I hadn't really ever wondered how sex would feel, to be honest I never thought I'd enjoy it all that much, knowing that I never did like kissing the boys I went out with before. But I had been wrong, doing this with Kid felt so amazing and so right, every time he increased his pace a little I could feel myself falling further and further into pure ecstasy.

Hearing myself moaning louder and louder as my climax was quickly building up in my stomach, as I could now feel it approaching,

"AHH! Kid….I…I…ahh…" I couldn't even get any words out as I was already at my limit, I didn't want to come too soon, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice to try and hold it back as one or two more hard thrusts from Kid was all it took to make me cry out his name, before I could feel a wave of release wash over my body.

' _That felt like heaven,'_ I thought as I collapsed onto my bed, feeling Kid come inside me a minute later, before he lay beside me and kissed my forehead, while I panted heavily and recovered from my intense climax.

"I-I love you, Kid," I smiled to him as he covered us with my blanket and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too Maka," he whispered as he kissed my lips lightly, before I snuggled up close to his chest, and soon fell asleep in his warm embrace, feeling like this was where I truly belonged, in Kid's loving arms.

But then an hour later when I awoke, he was gone.


	7. Trapped in his Clutches

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

He was gone, he'd probably left a while ago, he didn't wake me up to say goodbye, and I could easily guess that my Papa hadn't returned yet since I hadn't heard him call for me. Why? Why had he gone? Was sleeping with me really that bad?

If I think about it he's probably been with a whole load of girls, maybe he just thinks of me as another one of those girls. Even if he's not like how Soul and everyone else talk about him, it's not surprising for him to leave after sleeping with a girl like me.

I should have expected it, what just happened will probably turn out to just a one-time-thing to him, I had given him my first time, and he probably just doesn't care. But that doesn't sound like Kid at all, no, that sounds more like something that 'Reaper boy' would do to a girl like me.

Reaper boy or Kid, I don't know which one he is anymore, my head is so confused and I'm not sure if I should keep sticking to my own beliefs that he's Kid, my odd-looking boyfriend with a heart of gold underneath it all, or if I should just give in and believe that he's that 'Reaper boy', the manipulative gang leader, who likes torturing and playing with young girls, raping and murdering them if they ever go against him, and the only thing about him that's gold would be those eyes of his.

It was stupid to believe that Kid and the Reaper boy were the same person, after all they seemed like complete opposites. Kid was kind and gentle, and from what Soul and the others have told me, the Reaper boy is mean and just a plain criminal. A guy like him would never care about me or my feelings, however Kid does, plus he loves me right? At least that's what he keeps telling me.

I couldn't think anymore as all that Soul and the others had said about Kid, and what my heart had seen about him were now becoming hard to choose between. My mind was now playing tricks on me, and I was no longer sure if I should go with my head or my heart.

I loved Kid with all my heart, but just who was he? And what did he want with a girl like me?

' _Kid, what do I mean to you?'_

I sighed heavily as I threw the covers of my bed off of myself and let my legs dangle off the edge of my bed, sitting forward with a downhearted and confused look in my emerald eyes.

I felt like shivering as sitting completely naked on my bed probably wasn't the best idea, but still right now, all I wanted to do was be with Kid, but I had no idea whether Kid was really my loving boyfriend who I had just had sex with, or if he was the Reaper boy that would just leave me afterwards like it all had meant nothing to him.

His clothes were gone, he was gone, and now here I was left alone by the one I trusted and loved, was it all really Kid, or was it that Reaper boy? I didn't know anymore.

I lifted my head up a little at the sound of my bedroom door being opened, it was probably my Papa wanting me down for dinner or something, and because of that I should be worried about my appearance at the moment. I was sitting completely naked on my bed, with my hair tangled up in knots and out of place (and freely flowing down my back, since my pig-tails had been untied during what had happened between Kid and I), I was soaked in my own sweat, there was still a clear blush staining my cheeks, my clothes were still in a forgotten, untidy pile on the floor, and I don't like to say it but my arousal hadn't yet faded, as the area between my thighs was still drenched in my own juices.

But it wasn't my Papa who walked through the door and closed it behind them, while they looked to me with a gentle, charming smile as they walked over to me.

"Sorry, I hope you didn't mind me using your shower, I can't stand being soaked in my own sweat, and plus I didn't think you'd be up for a while,"

It was Kid, my Kid, the odd-looking boy that would never leave me on my own after what had just happened between us. He planted a light kiss on my forehead, while I just smiled to him happily.

I hadn't left, he'd just gone to wash up as all, there was nothing wrong with that, I need to stop thinking such crazy thoughts, Kid was Kid, not that Reaper boy right? There was no way they could be the same person, Kid was completely different from him in pretty much every way. I was stupid to believe that what Soul and the others had said could ever be true. Really it was just my mind playing tricks on me again because of all that I had heard about Kid, that's all it was, my own paranoia just getting to me as all.

"That's fine, although you could've woken me up,"

"But you looked so cute and peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you," he was smirking to me now, as he kissed my cheek and winked to me.

"But you got me thinking that you had left or something,"

"Now why on earth would I leave my beautiful girl like that?" he sat on his knees in front of me on the floor.

"I don't know," I mumbled out as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes now, as I stared into those golden shining eyes of his, and could see Kid behind them, but then again it could be that Reaper boy behind them and he's just playing me for a stupid fool right now.

"I would never leave you Maka, I promise," he wrapped his arms around me and held me close, rubbing my back and laying another light kiss on my head, while I just relaxed in his embrace and soon slowly hugged him back.

"Unless you want me to that is?"

I pulled away from him and shook my head rapidly, feeling tears now streaming down my cheeks, "I don't want that, I don't want you to leave me Kid, I love you…please Kid, just stay with me, please," I was shaking now, as I held onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Okay, calm down Maka, don't worry. I'll stay….I'll stay," he smiled as he brushed my untidy, long fringe out of my eyes, and wiped my tears away, kissing my lips lightly, and he held me close to him again.

In all honesty it didn't matter anymore whether Kid was Kid or that Reaper boy, I loved him and I wanted to stay with him no matter what, whether I had now been wrapped in the Reaper boy's chains or I had completely melted into Kid's love. I wanted to stay with him.

Whether he was Kid or the Reaper boy, he had done it anyway, he had stolen my stubborn heart and no matter what I believed, even if he did turn out to be the 'bad guy' that Soul and the others had warned me to stay away from, I had fallen for him, and I just couldn't leave him, not now, not ever.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Maka, Kid, I'm back!" Spirit called from the front door as he had just arrived back home from his little shopping trip, and waited for a second. Standing still as he heard footsteps quickly getting clearer and louder.

And sure enough, as if on cue the red-headed man smiled as his teenage daughter's boyfriend came walking up to him and started to help him with bringing the heavy shopping bags into the kitchen.

' _It's people like Kid that make me glad that we decided to move here,'_ Spirit sighed a little as he watched Kid already starting to un-pack the shopping and start putting it away in its rightful place (obviously it was easy to see that this clearly wasn't the first time Kid had helped Maka's Dad out with the shopping).

"Thank you Kid, you know I really do wonder how my Maka found a wonderful gentleman like you in a City like this one,"

Kid just nodded to Spirit with his classic charming smile, before he went back to helping put away all the shopping, "Now Mr Albarn, I realise that this City isn't all that well known for partially good things, but it is a lovely place to live and most of the people are humble and so welcoming to everyone,"

"Yes that's true, plus Maka seems so much happier here since she met you," Spirit couldn't be more glad that his daughter had let someone as kind and as gentle as Kid into her heart.

"Come on, I don't think it's only me that's making her so happy,"

"Nonsense Kid, you were probably the best thing that has ever happened to her since we moved here, I mean even Soul has never made her seem as happy as you do, not to mention that I trust you a lot more than I trust him," Spirit was perhaps praising the teen a little too much now, and although Kid did seem a little embarrassed by it all, he didn't really mind it that much.

"Speaking of which, where is Maka, still studying?" Spirit asked, now changing the subject.

"No she took a little nap earlier and is now in the shower, after she agreed to finally take a break from all her studying," Kid answered happily as he emptied two more bags and put away the shopping that they contained, "I was really just coming down to get her a drink before I heard you calling from the front door,"

"Well I'm glad she finally took a break, one of these days she's going to end up passing out from how much she pushes herself," it was easy to see that Spirit was worrying about his dear daughter right now, but fortunately Kid knew just how to put a stop to that.

"Don't you worry, Mr Albarn as long as I'm around that would never happen," Kid almost seemed like he was standing to attention now, as he had finished putting all the shopping away, and smiled to Spirit again.

"Oh that's good, and how many times have I told you, just call me 'Spirit' alright?"

Kid nodded slightly as Spirit punched his arm lightly and smiled to him again, "Now you better get back up to Maka before she starts calling for you,"

The teen nodded again.

"And dinners going to be ready soon, so you can stay round if you like," Spirit offered

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose on you and Maka like that," Kid declined the offer almost instantly.

"Kid you wouldn't be imposing on us at all, plus I think that Maka would be more than happy to have you stay round for dinner," Spirit tried again.

"Really I would love to, but my Father wants me home early tonight, maybe some other time?" the teen smiled nervously before Spirit decided to stop trying to convince him to stay round and just nodded to him.

Kid then soon quickly left the kitchen (making sure to get a drink for Maka from the fridge), as he headed back upstairs to his girlfriend's bedroom.

…...

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

I was now sitting on my bed again, fully clothed after I had just finished my shower, as I looked down at my bare feet and watched as I curled my toes and sighed heavily, feeling tense and stressed, the warm shower obviously hadn't helped my mood much it would seem.

I lifted my head a little as my bedroom door opened to reveal Kid with that charming, gentleman smile on his lips, and a drink in his hand (which I had asked him to go and get me just before I went for my shower).

"Hey girly, you alright?" he asked in a nervous sounding voice.

I just nodded to him as he closed the door behind him and came over to sit down beside me, handing the drink to me and pecking my cheek lightly.

"I didn't hurt you right? Do you feel sore anywhere," he was obviously worried about me, but my eyes didn't meet his, as my mind kept telling me that he could very well be faking it.

"No, I'm fine," I simply stated as I took a mouthful of the drink and swallowed slowly, hoping that he wouldn't ask me many more questions.

"Maka, I've been wondering, was that….your first time?" I expected him to ask me that, I mean even if I was the one who started it all, it was easy for someone to guess that I had never really had sex with anyone before.

I was going to answer, but Kid stopped me just before I could, "Because if it was, then I truly am-

"Don't say it,"

I cut Kid off before the word 'sorry' could leave his lips, he seemed a little taken aback, and so stayed silent as he let me finish.

"Don't apologize, I was the one that started it all," I spoke in a mumbled voice as he just smiled to me slightly. I knew he would come up with some kind of excuse for my actions, or he would joke about it and then try and take the blame for it all, so I again stopped him before he could carry on.

"Besides, there's no one else I'd want to lose my virginity to other than you, Kid,"

I looked into those shining golden eyes of his now as he seemed a little surprised by what I had said, but smiled when I spoke again,

"I love you Kid,"

"I love you too, Maka," he pulled me into a caring embrace and he held me close to him, I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms.

I had had enough, I wanted to know all about Kid, the real Kid. Not the one that I had been told about from Soul and the others, and not the one that I had fallen for. I wanted to know about the real Kid, the one that I was in love with, and the one that I just couldn't leave even if I tried or wanted to.

"Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever killed anyone?" I opened my eyes now as I spoke in a whisper.

"What, where did that come from?" Kid now pulled away from me slightly as he looked into my eyes, while I avoided his, obviously he was more than surprised to hear me ask something like that.

"Have you?" I wanted him to answer my question.

"No, of course not," I believed him.

"Alright then, have you ever raped a girl?"

"No, Maka where is this all coming from?"

"I want to know Kid,"

He seemed a little confused for a moment, "I want know all about you, the real you. I'm sick of listening to Soul and the others telling me about you, my mind agreeing with them and then my heart disagreeing with them, and leaving me not knowing what to believe anymore,"

I know that he could clearly see my distress, and I could see his worried expression turn into a slight frown, as he sighed deeply a second later and looked to me with a stern look that I had never seen in those eyes of his before now.

"Are you sure you want to know, you might very well regret it afterwards,"

I didn't care I wanted to know, so I nodded.

"Alright then, I'll tell you,"

…...

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

A day or two later Soul was happily walking to school, hoping to see Maka and maybe try to talk to her about Kid again, and just maybe she would actually listen this time, and he would finally get through to her.

But as he walked faster he noticed a familiar young girl walking just a little bit in-front of him, it was Maka, but it defiantly didn't look like her.

He head was low as she looked to the floor, and walked slowly, not caring to look where she was going, as Soul got closer he noticed that she was mumbling something out-loud.

"Hey Maka, are you okay?" Soul rested a hand on Maka's shoulder as he seemed worried for her now. Maka stopped walking and slowly lifted her head up, avoiding the other teen's eyes, as she didn't reply to him, but did stop her strange mumbling.

Soul's eyes widened a little as he looked to Maka and gasped a little. Maka's normal sparkling emerald eyes were now glazed over and blood-shot red (probably from crying or lack of sleep), her skin was a lot more paler than usual, her hair was un-kept and out of place (Soul didn't even notice that it was actually down instead of tied up in her normal pig-tails today), this girl didn't look like the Maka that Soul knew, she looked broken and lifeless.

"Maka?"

"You….you were right Soul, Kid told me everything….he's everything that you and the others said…he's a monster,"

Soul could hear slight sobs in Maka's speech as she spoke with tears welling up in her eyes.

' _Damn that Reaper, he's managed to break her in only a matter of a couple of days,'_ Soul cursed under his breath as he sighed slightly.

"So are you going to start taking our advice now, and stay away from him?" Soul knew right from the start that something like this would happen, he only wished that he could've saved Maka before it did.

Maka surprisely shook her head slowly, "It's too late Soul, whether he's bad or good, I've already fallen for him,"

"Did he sleep with you?"

Maka nodded after a small pause.

"But Maka he could-

"I know he could hurt me," Maka cut Soul off as she already knew what he was going to say, "He could even kill me if he wanted to, but that wouldn't change anything, I love him and I can't leave his side, even if I tried or wanted to, I can't leave him alone even if he scares me,"

Maka was now crying as tears streamed down her cheeks, and she began to shake all over. Soul sighed again as he pulled Maka into a caring hug and let her cry into his chest, while she just buried her head into his shoulder and clenched her fists tightly. She didn't hug him back, or even relax in his embrace, she was much too upset to do either of those things right now.

' _Damn that Reaper,'_ Soul cursed again, as he now realised that he had lost her to that terrible 'Reaper boy' called Kid.


	8. A Heart of Gold

**Author's Notes:  
**

 **I don't own Soul eater or any of its character's, no copyright is intended.  
**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking.  
_

 **This story is an AU (Alternate Universe) so things that happened in the Anime/Manga have no relation to this story, and this story will be completely different from both the Anime and the Manga just so you know.**

 **This is the last chapter by the way.**

 **Please enjoy, :D**

 **...**

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

Kid had told me that everything that Soul and the others had been telling me was in fact true, he never would torture, rape, or kill the young girls that he had been with before, but he would do something much worse, he would break them.

He would make the girl believe that her friends were lying to her, that they weren't her friends anymore. He would get the girl's family to trust him, then once he had gained their trust he would exploit it, and take the girl away, telling her that her family didn't want her anymore and so she would go and live with him in his home, never letting her out of his sight.

He would isolate the girl from everyone she knew, he would isolate her from the rest of the world and keep her locked up like some caged animal. The girl would then start to believe that she was worthless, and that she didn't deserve to live anymore, so the girl would either agree to join Kid's gang, disagree and then get tortured to death by the other members, or she would simply kill herself or run away from home.

Kid's gang may be the one that did all the 'dirty work' for him, but he was the monster that would start it all, he would break the girl until there was nothing left of her, he would drive her to her breaking point, making her believe that he was the only person that cared about her, and that she could trust.

He didn't break them by abusing them in a physical way, no he broke them down by getting inside their heads, and abusing them psychology in a way that they wouldn't even be aware of the fact that they were being abused.

He acted like he cared, but in all honestly he really didn't give a damn about the girl or what her feelings were, or what would happen to her after she was broken, he didn't care at all.

It was already too late for me, he had already broken me to the point where I felt empty inside, and where I just simply couldn't leave him even if I tried, and I was officially trapped in those warm but deadly clutches of his.

I was lost and needed help, but he hadn't done anything partially terrible to me just yet. He hadn't taken me away and told me that my Papa didn't care for me anymore, he hadn't made me believe that he was the only one I could trust, and he hadn't made me feel like I was worthless and that I didn't deserve to be loved.

Was he going to the same to me soon? And if I didn't want to join his gang would he let them torture, rape and possibly kill me? Would he care and stop them, or would he just stand there and watch with either an un-readable look, or a smirk that truly would make him seem like a monster? However there is the chance that I might just kill myself, but I didn't want to do that, after all I didn't want to leave Kid, even though the real him scared me, and could hurt or kill me at any time he saw fit, it didn't matter, I still loved him with all my heart, and I just couldn't find it in myself to let him go.

I wanted to be with him, no matter what, and if that meant putting my own life in danger, then so be it.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

It had now been almost a week since I had slept with Kid and he had told me everything, I hadn't seen him since then, and to be honest I was glad about that. I wanted to see him more than anything right now, but I was scared of what might happen to me if I did see him, just what would he do now that he had told me who he really was, would he find a way to trick me into thinking that my Papa no longer cared about me, or would he just keep breaking me down piece by piece until I gave up and let him do whatever he wanted with me, whether that was to have me join his gang, or simply just to kill me and get it over with, so he could start looking for his next target.

To be honest I hoped that he would pick the second one, at least that way no one else would have to get involved, and I would be the only one to get hurt because of it all.

I had told Kid not too long ago that I wanted to meet his gang and get to see what that part of his life was like as well (this was before he told everything about the real him), so toady I decided since there was no school, and I really didn't feel like doing anything, I went walking down the ally-way across from my home, hoping to walk into either Kid or his gang.

I wanted there to be no more secrets between us, and since he had now told me everything, meeting his gang and seeing what they were like, was the last thing that was still a mystery to me, and so as I slowly walked through the ally-way with my head held low, my hair un-tidy and out of place, my emerald eyes glazed over, and staring at the floor, I wished that this had all been one big bad dream that I would wake up from soon.

Kid would still be my odd-looking boyfriend that I knew was perfect in every way, and I would still be the happy girl that loved to spend time with him, rather than to be scared of the monster that he really was.

I didn't regret asking Kid to tell me everything, but I now felt terrible that I hadn't believed Soul and the others when they told me about him. I didn't listen to them when I should've, they were only trying to protect me from Kid, and now since I didn't listen to them, I'm paying the price, and I deserve everything I get for it all.

I slowly walked past that café that I had followed Kid into that time that I saw him walking down the ally-way, looking back on that memory now makes my heart ache. That was the day that I realized my feelings for Kid, and it was also the day we started dating, I remember it being such a happy memory, but all I feel now is disappointment at the fact that I had been thinking of Kid as the wrong person all this time, and I now had to agree to the fact that I really should've stayed away from him. I should've listened to what he said back when we first met on that night that he saved my life. I should have never gotten involved with him, even though I wanted to, I should have just walked away, and vowed to never meet up with him again.

I'm such a stupid girl, if I hadn't been so stubborn and just listened to what Soul and the others had told me, none of this would've happened. I should've listened, but I didn't.

After Kid had told me everything, I wondered if everything about us had all been one big act, had he ever really loved or cared for me? Or have I always been just some target that he knew he would get rid of one day.

I haven't told my Papa about what Kid is really like, since I don't really want him to get involved, and although Soul and the others (Tsubaki and Black Star now know about what Kid told me as well) have tried to make me stay away from Kid, I still want to go and see him.

But I've decided that I will meet his gang, and see what they're like today, I want there to be no more secrets between us.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost by any chance?"

I stopped as I heard a kind, deep toned voice call out to me, as I slowly looked to where the voice had come from, and saw a young teenage boy looking to me.

He seemed quite thin but very healthy none the less, his skin was a normal light pink colour (rather than being a pale colour that looked almost white like Kid's was), he was dressed in a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black shoes to match, his long jet black hair was tied together in a short ponytail, his eyes were a deep blue, and seemed to get bigger with the more I looked at them, he had a smile on his lips that was very much like Kid's, charming and kind, but I noticed that it wasn't as gentle and didn't look as genuine as Kid's always did.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, feeling a little nervous around this boy.

"Well I don't know if you've heard, but this ally-way isn't really the safest place for a young girl like you to be walking through on your own,"

He spoke in a slow and clear voice, and although that kind smile of his wasn't very convincing, he seemed like a very polite and well-mannered guy. He reminded me of Kid.

"I'm looking for someone, do you know anyone called 'Death the Kid?" I wasn't scared of this boy, if he was one of Kid's gang members, I wasn't going to show him any fear.

The boy's deep blue eyes widened slightly and his kind smile formed into a much more convincing one now, "Ahh, so you're Maka, Kid has been telling us so much about you, please come and follow me, I'll show where he is,"

He now spoke in a much more cheery voice as he held out his hand for me to take, and smiled to me brightly. He seemed to change when I mentioned Kid, as the uneasy vibe I had been getting from him had now pretty much completely gone.

I hesitated for a minute, before I nodded my head to the boy and took his hand, as he smiled to me and immediately started to lead me off further down through the ally-way. We passed by small run-down shops and houses that looked like no one had lived in them for years, I had no idea where we were going, but the boy leading me by the hand, seemed to know exactly where to go, as he turned corners and run down a few steps, ducking under low hanging braches from tall trees, and not stopping at any point, all while he was still holding onto my hand and pulling me along.

Finally after what seemed like half an hour we came to a halt as the boy stopped, and smiled to me. I nervously smiled back thinking that it would be a little impolite not to. As I now looked around to see where we had stopped I saw an old nightclub that didn't seem to be in business anymore as the windows were boarded up, and the roof of the building looked like it was slowly falling off.

"I don't get it, is this where Kid is?" I asked as I now looked back to the boy that had led me here, while I felt him slowly let go of my hand.

"Just follow me round the back, and you'll see," he simply replied with a smile as he gestured for me to keep following him, and then led me round to the back of the closed down nightclub.

We came to a wall with a door centred in the middle of it, the colour of the door blended in with the wall so well that I almost didn't see it, I noticed there was a small rectangle on the door, while the blue-eyed boy knocked on it lightly, and waited for a few seconds, still smiling to me slightly.

The next minute the rectangle moved to reveal someone's bright green eyes, as they looked to the boy that had knocked on the door, and spoke out in a cheery voice, very much like the blue-eyed boy's,

"Kenny there you are, we were all starting to wonder if you were coming today or not,"

"Hey Jim, of course I was coming, I just got a little….side-tracked as all," the blue-eyed boy looked to me now as the person behind the door followed his gaze.

"Alright come on in," the person addressed as 'Jim' said as his green eyes widened a little when he saw me, before he closed the small rectangle that I could only now guess was some sort of peephole. And the next minute I heard a slight rattling of the door being un-chained, and then it opened slowly to reveal another young teenage boy (this one being much taller than the other) wearing pretty much the same clothes, and had a very slimmer kind smile on his lips. He too looked quite slim and his skin was a much darker colour that the boy addressed as 'Kenny'.

"Thank you,"

Kenny nodded to Jim as him and I walked through the door, and Jim just smiled back as he shut the door behind us, and chain-locked it back up. I guessed from the fact that he didn't move from where he was standing he was probably the member that would stand on guard and keep a look out for any trespassers in the area.

I looked around and saw that there were about four more teenage boys, standing around talking to one another, and about three teenage girls who were all sitting on the edge of a fairly low wall (but amongst them all I didn't see Kid anywhere). They all wore pretty much the same clothes as each other, and although they all seemed nice enough, my emerald eyes caught sight of the small pistols that were strapped onto their back pockets (I didn't notice before, but now I could see that both Jim and Kenny had them as well).

"Hey Ken, what have we told you about bringing other people into this place?" a teenage girl with long blonde hair (which was a darker shade than mine) and dark blue eyes asked as she looked over to me and 'Ken', eyeing my body up and down.

I looked upto her, feeling a little uneasy at the fact that she and another one of the girls sitting beside her actually had two pistols on them.

"Relax, this is Kid's girl," Ken gestured to me as everyone seemed to look to me at the mention of Kid's name.

The girl's dark blue eyes widened a little, while the two girls sitting beside her looked to each other, seeming a little confused.

"So your name's 'Maka' right?" the girl asked with a slight smirk to me, and jumped down from the wall she and the other two girls were sitting on.

I just nodded slightly, swallowing slowly and hoping that I could find Kid soon and get out of here, I know I said that I wanted to meet his gang, but not while he wasn't here with me, and they all had guns on them, ready to shoot me at any giving moment.

"Name's Elizabeth Thompson, but everyone here calls me Liz,"

"Nice to meet you," I smiled slightly.

"That girl up there with the short blonde hair is my younger sister Patty," Liz pointed to the young teenage girl sitting up on the wall still, who had bright blue eyes and bright blonde short hair, this girl was the only other one I could see that had two pistols on her instead of one, like all the other members did.

"And the girl sitting next to her is Cat," I looked to the girl sitting beside Patty, and saw a taller girl who had dark skin (that was covered in all kinds of tattoos), crimson red long hair, and dark emerald eyes.

"The guy that met you at the door is Jim," Liz pointed to Jim, while I looked to him, and he smiled back with a wave.

"And the guy that brought you here is Ken, or 'Kenny' if you would prefer to call him that," Liz finished introducing me to some members of the gang, before I heard a very familiar voice speak up now,

"What's going on with you guys, why are you all suddenly so lively? Is there…Maka, what are you doing here?"

I was so glad to hear Kid's kind voice, as I turned to him, and smiled as he looked to me with a confused expression.

"I…err….I told you that I wanted to meet your gang," I wasn't really sure what to say now that I had seen him, since we hadn't talked for almost a week now.

"Yeah but I didn't think you were serious," he walked up to me, and made a hand gesture for Ken and Liz to step away from me, which they quickly obliged to without any argument what-so-ever.

"Kid, I don't want there to be anymore secrets between us," I stated with a now much more confident look on my face, as I didn't feel so nervous now that I was talking Kid, instead of a member of his gang.

He sighed slightly, and smiled, "Very well then," he nodded to me and moved to stand beside me, letting Liz walk upto me again to introduce me to more members of the gang.

"So what are you going to do to me now? Are you going to ask me to join you all, or are you just going to shot my head off and get rid of me?"

I wanted to know what Kid had planned for me, and I wanted to know just what he wanted from me, whether that was to just have a little fun with me, or to make me the newest member of his little crew.

"What are you talking about girl?" Ken asked while Liz and a few of the other members all looked to me with confused expressions.

"But I thought that you…." I paused, and looked around now feeling at a loss. I didn't get it had Kid not told them what he wanted to do with me just yet? Or were they all playing me for a fool as well?

I looked to Kid as I heard him chuckle slightly, and as I looked into those shining golden eyes of his, I immediately knew the look that he had in them,

"Oh I am so going to kill you," I smirked as it all finally clicked and made sense now, he was playing me again, just another one of his annoying tricks that he always pulled to tease me.

Kid just chuckled a bit louder as he smirked back to me and pecked my cheek lightly, while I looked upto him with an annoyed expression on my face.

"So everything that you told me the other day was all just a lie?"

"Listen Maka, that day you asked me to tell you who the real me was, well in all honestly the real me has always been the person that you've known as your annoying boyfriend who loves nothing more than to tease and play tricks on you, after all you look so cute when you get mad,"

' _I really was going to kill him one of these days,'_

He had tricked me into thinking that Soul and the others had been right when they had said all that stuff about him, he led me to believe that he really was someone I shouldn't get involved, when in reality he had always been my odd-looking boy that I loved with all my heart, he wasn't the terrible 'Reaper boy' that the school referred to him as, he was simply just Kid.

"You really are a monster, you know that," I smiled as I sighed at myself being so dumb as to believe anything that Kid had told me the other day was true, I had let my own mind get the better of me, when I really should've just kept listing to my heart instead.

"Yeah, but I'm your monster," he pulled me into a hug as he kissed my lips lightly, and made me blush a little.

"I guess you've heard about those damn rumours from the Highschool right? About young girls going missing and getting badly injured and or killed?" Liz asked, now seeming to realize what had happened.

I just nodded as I now looked back to Liz, "But aren't you all responsible for them?"

"We used to do stuff like that all the time, but that was before Kid became our leader, since then the only 'bad' thing we do now is miss school from time to time, and hang out in the back of this ally-way, but that's only to keep young girls like you out of here," Liz explained with a smile to me.

"Oh please Liz, none of you ever go to school," Kid pointed out, while Liz just shrugged to him with a nervous chuckle.

"So then who is responsible for all them then?" I wondered out loud.

"Hey don't forget that we aren't the only gang in this City," Ken pointed out.

"However we are probably the nicest one," Kid smiled to me again.

"So none of those rumours are true?" I looked to Kid now.

"No, we haven't hurt or been mean to a single girl, or even a single person for that matter since Kid became out leader," Liz answered me instead.

"Wait, then how did rumours like those start up?" I looked back to Liz again.

"Well back when Kid first found us, and decided to make himself our leader we all kinda resented him a little and didn't want him to stay as our leader, so we told a few students from the school that Kid was the one behind all the disappearances and killings, and since that school can never let anything go for some reason, the rumours never died down, we're not sure how it got to the point of everyone believing that we would rape and kill young girls if they didn't listen to us. It's crazy what teenage students can come up with these days right?" Liz explained as she ended with a slight sigh.

Now I could see that this City probably had a few other gangs that would hurt or even kill young girls, if they were seen walking around by themselves. I guess I had been lucky to get seen by Kid and not a guy from one of those other gangs, which might have very well raped and killed me.

Names like 'Reaper boy' and 'The Death Gods' were just what the school's students came up with, none of these people were anything like how Soul or the others had talked about them. Just like with Kid they had gotten them completely wrong, and so had I.

"Do you see it now Maka?" I heard Kid ask as I looked to him again, "I never changed from the person that saved you from getting hit by that car, I've always been that person, and from that night I knew that even though I had only just met you, I had fallen in love with you," he smiled to me as he pecked my forehead lightly.

"I love you too, Kid," I smiled back as I kissed his cheek, and his gang members all cheered us on, making both Kid and I chuckle a little.

"Aww aren't they just adorable Patty?" I heard Liz ask.

"Yep, Maka and Kiddo, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Patty sung childishly in a cheerful voice, making her sound like she was much younger than she really was.

"Very funny Patty," Kid smiled to Patty, while I just chuckled slightly as Patty carried on singing, and had a few of the other members of the gang joining in as well,

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage,"

I blushed deeply, while Kid just sighed slightly, and smiled to me, I could tell from how he looked to me that he was just as embarrassed as I was right now. But there were still one or two things that I was wondering about.

"So wait if you're all a 'nice gang' that doesn't hurt anyone as you all say, then how come you're all carrying around guns?" I looked back to Liz now, as the other gang members had stopped singing and were just looking to me now.

"Hey we've got to protect ourselves from the other gangs in the City somehow right?" Liz asked with a smirk, as she pulled a pistol out of her back pocket and spun it around in her hand once, before sliding it back into her pocket again.

"Are we done with all the questions now girl?" Ken asked with a smirk.

"Just one more….if none of you liked Kid to begin with, then why did you let him stay as your leader?" there were still a few things that I was wondering about, but those questions could probably be answered later by Kid.

"Because it's like how Kid always says, 'there's no point to hurting people, there's no benefit to it that gives us joy', so we stopped doing what all the other gangs do and once we stopped we found that our life's were becoming a lot more enjoyable, since we weren't always getting into trouble with the police or whoever for injuring students," Liz explained.

"Yeah the only thing you guys get into trouble now for, is the fact that none of you ever go to school when you're supposed to," Kid added with a smirk to Liz, while she just smiled back to him. I always had a feeling that the gang Kid was a member of couldn't be that bad.

….

 **Maka's P.O.V:**

That night I went round to Kid's mansion (after my Papa said it was okay) and stayed the night. I couldn't believe the place when I walked in, it was huge, I mean I expected it to be impressive since it was a mansion after all, but that didn't change the fact that I was still all too surprised to see a gang leader live in a house like this. Then again he was the headmaster's son after all.

Speaking of which I actually got to meet the headmaster as well while I was there. True I had met him before, but that was back when I first enrolled in the Highschool, and I didn't really talk to him much at the time.

Mr Death looked almost exactly like Kid, expect for his deep green eyes, and he was a lot like him as well, I guess being a gentleman runs in the family. He spoke in a very cheery voice that seemed a little uncommon for a headmaster of a Highschool, but he was humble and very welcoming, plus I could tell that he was someone that my Papa could really get along with, and he seemed to also like me, and told me he was glad Kid had finally found a girl that seemed like she would stay by his side for a long time.

I stayed round for dinner, there was so much food and it was all so delicious, we didn't finish it all of course, but man I wish I could've have eaten every last bite. I learned while talking over dinner that Kid lost his Mother in an accident when he was very young, and Mr Death had been raising him on his own since then (I was kinda glad that I wasn't the only one in the City who only had a Dad to look after them). I found out that Mr Death didn't mind the fact that his son was the header of a gang, as long that they weren't causing any harm to anyone he was fine with it all.

I also learnt that Kid was planning for Liz and Patty to come and live at the mansion with him and his Dad, since their home life wasn't all that good right now, and just maybe he could convince them to maybe going back to school again.

After dinner Kid and I went up to go to bed together as I snuggled up close to Kid's chest, while we both lay in his king-sized bed, in his room (which also seemed huge to me), as Kid had his arms wrapped around me in a caring hug.

"Hey Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you 'find' that gang, and why did you choose to become their leader and convince them to change how they treated young students from the school?" I had been asking questions all night, but Kid answered all of them without complaint as he probably could guess that I now wanted to know everything little thing that was still a bit of a mystery to me.

"I found Liz and Patty threatening some male student with glasses from the school one day, and decided I'd go over to them. While the male student ran off, I asked the sisters, 'what did you gain from threatening him like that, did you find it fun or something?' they were obviously surprised to see a complete stranger like me standing up for that student, but after I gave them a talking to they agreed to show me the gang they belonged to, and from there I showed how much less stressful life can be without getting into trouble all the time from hurting and bulling people. And so they soon made me their leader because of all I had done for them," Kid explained as he pulled me closer to him and covered us both with the blankets of his bed.

"Wow so I wasn't the only person you saved the life of then?" I smiled as he kissed my cheek lightly, "But really, I honestly don't see how you have never really been in a long-term relationship with a girl before,"

"Because they'd either hear about the rumours and leave me, or they'd get scared of the fact that I was the leader of a gang, I think you're the only one that actually believed I wasn't some psycho killer and wanted to actually stay around long enough to meet Liz, Patty and all the others,"

"I didn't believe you at one point," I pointed out, still regretting the fact that I had been so dumb as to think that Kid was the person that Soul and the others were talking about.

"Yeah, but that's only because I told you that it was all true," Kid pointed out.

"I guess, but if rumours like those are always going around like that, and making you seem like a terrible person, then why don't you tell people that it's all just lies?"

"I have tried before, but it's my word against theirs, plus whenever my Father or someone backs me up, they just say that I got them to cover and lie for me, or I threatened them if they didn't do as I said….sometimes I think that those students in that school are the real enemy in this City,"

Kid ended his explanation with a long sigh, and I could clearly see that he was kinda right about that last sentence (I kinda of felt like that as well).

"Now enough of the questions, it's time to sleep," Kid stated as he lay my head on the pillow beside his.

"Aww but there's still so much more I want to know about you," I whined as I pouted to him slightly.

"And you can find out all of that soon, but we should both get some rest now, we don't want to be tired tomorrow because we stayed up all night talking, now do we?"

I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to tell him that, instead I just sighed and looked away from him. But he soon cupped my cheek and brought me back to look into his shinning golden eyes again, before he smiled to me and pressed his lips to mine, I smiled slightly as I kissed him back a second later.

I knew that my life would become much harder now that I was staying as Kid's girlfriend, and I knew that it would take a whole lot of convincing Soul and the others that he wasn't who they thought he was (especially since I said I believed them about him, they'd probably think I had been tricked by Kid again, which actually was kinda true, but not in the way that they would think). But I was more than willing to go through it all, since I knew that Kid would always be by my side, no matter what.

After all that had happened between me and Kid I now knew that he had and always will be my odd-looking boy that I love with all my heart, and although he may not look it, underneath it all he sure has got a heart of gold.

 **...**

 **And so that is the end, sorry I led you all to believe that Kid was a bad guy, when really he was just teasing Maka. I love you all and thank you ever so much for reading/reviewing/favouriting/following this story, and hoping to hear from you all again in my next one. :)**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


End file.
